Chain of Destiny
by Chierra
Summary: Sakit..., cercaan..., siksaan.., hanya itu yang aku rasakan dalam hidupku. Tidak lama lagi aku akan hancur... Kemudian kau datang, sebuah cahaya harapan yang tidak akan pernah bisa kugapai. Kenapa hidup harus sekejam ini...? -Sasuke-. Well, sebuah fanfic dari author payah.. Terinspirasi dari lagu Shuujin dan Kami Hikouki Rin & Len Kagamine.. /Chap 13 UP! Go, Sasuke! Fight!/
1. Chain 1 : A Boy Without Future

**Chain of Destiny**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan lagu yang menginspirasi terciptanya cerita ini bukan milikku.  
Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N (sekedar mengingatkan supaya gampang mbayanginnya):**

- Kotetsu dan Izumo adalah dua orang chuunin yang biasanya muncul bersama. Mereka pernah muncul saat mau menjebak team 7 saat akan menuju ruangan tes tulis ujian chuunin. Kadang-kadang mereka terlihat menjaga gerbang konoha.  
- Mizuki adalah shinobi (guru di akademi) yang menyuruh Naruto mencuri gulungan rahasia milik hokage di Naruto eps.1

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

CLANG... terdengar suara seseorang membuka sebuah pintu ruang tahanan. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang anak yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di atas sebuah kasur usang dengan selimut tipis. Pria itu memperhatikan anak di depannya dengan tatapan yang masih mengantuk. Ia tiba-tiba menarik selimut yang dipakai anak itu. Anak itu gemetar kedinginan, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya terbangun. Pria itu kesal dan menarik segenggam rambut anak itu sampai ia terduduk. Spontan anak itu terbangun, ia berusaha melepaskan tangan yang mencengkeram rambutnya, namun sia-sia.

"A.. Ada apa,Kotetsu-sama..." Anak itu kaget dan menyapa orang yang membangunkannya, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Kau sudah tahu tugasmu kan?!, cepat kerjakan!" Pria itu membentak anak di depannya, kemudian ia melemparkan anak itu ke lantai tanpa belas kasihan.

"Iya.." Anak itu tidak melawan, kemudian segera bangkit dan menuju pintu. Baru beberapa langkah anak itu berjalan, pria tadi menarik lengan orang di depannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga anak itu, ia berbisik dengan nada mengancam.

"Kalau kau tidak selesai tepat pada waktunya, kau akan dihukum." Anak itu mengangguk, kemudian cepat-cepat pergi setelah pria itu melepaskan genggamannya.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**# Sasuke's POV #**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, sebut Sasuke saja karena nama Uchiha sekarang sudah dilarang. ceritanya panjang, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Aku sudah lama hidup di penjara ini, tapi aku tetap merupakan tahanan paling muda. Hidup di penjara ini sangat keras, kadang aku ingin mati saja. Lagipula aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa dan tidak punya tujuan hidup. Waktu kebebasanku tidak tahu kapan, mungkin pada akhirnya aku akan di hukum mati. Aku benar-benar tidak punya masa depan. Tapi aku tidak yakin apa jika aku mati kehidupanku akan jadi lebih baik, karena aku orang yang tidak berguna, lagipula aku masih punya satu janji dengan seseorang, janji yang bodoh.

Aku menuju ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan tugas rutinku, mengisi tempat air untuk keperluan mandi para tahanan. Tugas ini kukerjakan sendiri, karena aku adalah tahanan istimewa, lebih tepatnya sebuah mainan untuk disiksa. Aku melihat jam yang ada di ujung koridor, saat ini masih jam 4.30 pagi. Para tahanan lain masih tidur, mereka biasanya dibangunkan jam 6. Orang yang membangunkanku tadi adalah Kotetsu-sama, salah satu chunin yang bertugas sebagai sipir disini. Mungkin sekarang ia tidur lagi di kamarnya.

Aku mengambil dua ember besar dan mengisinya di sebuah kran di halaman belakang penjara. Setelah penuh, aku membawanya ke kamar mandi, untung saja jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, kira-kira 10 meter. Tapi aku harus kembali berpuluh-puluh kali untuk mengisi bak-bak air yang ada. Aku heran, apa orang-orang disini tidak tahu ada benda yang namanya selang?. Hah, meraka memang lebih senang kalau hidupku menderita.

Jam 6 kurang 15 menit pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk mandi lebih dulu, aku tidak suka kalau harus mengantre dengan tahanan lain. Kemudian aku mengambil pakaian bersih yang sudah disediakan, warnanya hitam, dan tanpa lambang klanku tentunya. Aku cepat-cepat kembali ke selku, saat sampai, bel berbunyi, itu adalah tanda untuk bangun bagi para tahanan. Tidak lama kemudian, Kotetsu-sama mengecek keberadaanku. "Sayang sekali kau tidak terlambat, Sasuke." ia berkata sambil mengunci pintu selku, kemudian pergi. Aku hanya terduduk diam di atas kasurku, menunggu bel berikutnya berbunyi.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Bel jam 8 berbunyi, para tahanan dikeluarkan untuk sarapan. Kami semua mengantre untuk mendapatkan makanan yang dibagikan beberapa chuunin dan anbu yang bertugas. Menu sarapan adalah nasi yang dicampuri beberapa macam sayuran dan sedikit potongan daging. Setiap hari kami menerima makanan yang sama, namun tidak ada kata bosan karena memang tidak ada pilihan lain.

Aku duduk di ujung bangku panjang bersama para tahanan lain, ada seratus orang lebih di penjara ini. Orang di sekitarku menatap sinis, aku hanya menunduk dan memakan makananku dengan tenang dan berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Setelah makan, Izumo-sama, salah seorang chuunin disana melirikku. Aku paham apa yang ia maksud. Aku langsung membereskan semua piring-piring kotor untuk dibawa ke dapur. Ya, mencuci piring adalah tugasku, khusus untukku, dan ini adalah satu bagian dari rantai penderitaanku.

Aku membawa tumpukan piring dengan hati-hati, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakku. Piring –piring yang kubawa pun pecah berantakan "sial!" gumamku. "Apa katamu?" orang itu membentakku, ternyata ia dengar. Aku menatap orang itu, ia adalah Mizuki-sama, salah satu tahanan disini. Aku harus memanggil semua orang dengan imbuhan –sama (tuan/nyonya), bahkan tehadap sesama tahanan sekalipun. Mizuki adalah salah satu tahanan yang paling menyebalkan. Ia senang menganiaya dan membuatku menderita, ia juga termasuk dalam bagian rantai penderitaanku.

BUGH... ia meninju wajahku sampai aku jatuh ke lantai. Sakit..., aku memegangi pipiku, darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibirku, aku bisa merasakannya. Aku berusaha bangkit, aku sangat ingin membalasnya, tapi aku tidak melaksanakan niatku, aku bangun untuk membereskan pecahan piring yang berceceran. Hal itu kulakukan bukan karena aku pengecut, tapi selama tujuh tahun ini aku sudah belajar bahwa melawan hanya akan membuatku lebih menderita. Lagipula tidak ada orang yang berpihak padaku. Tahanan lain pasti akan membela Mizuki, dan para anbu tidak akan peduli.

"Tidak mau membalas, huh?, pengecut!" Mizuki berkata dengan nada kesal. Aku diam tidak menghiraukannya. Dengan secepat kilat tangan Mizuki mencekik leherku dan mengangkatku sampai kakiku tidak menyentuh lantai. UGGH..., tanganku berusaha melepaskan cengkeramannya tapi sia-sia. Aku hampir kehabisan napas. Aku akan mati...

"Hentikan, Mizuki!" itu suara Izumo. "Sudah waktunya kau bekerja" ia menyuruh Mizuki pergi. Mizuki menjatuhkanku ke lantai, aku terbatuk dan segera menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, untung saja tubuhku tidak mengenai pecahan piring. Mizuki segera pergi tanpa membantah. Sebelum pergi ia sempat menoleh dan melihatku dengan tatapan 'lain-kali-aku-akan-membuatmu-lebih-menderita'.

Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku dan mencuci semua piring sampai bersih. Saat aku akan keluar dapur, Kotetsu dan Izumo menunggu di depan pintu, masing-masing memegang benda yang aku benci, sebuah cambuk. Mataku terbuka lebar. Tidak..., aku tidak mau dihukum.

"Maafkan aku, Kotetsu-sama, Izumo-sama... tadi itu adalah kecelakaan. Tolong jangan hukum aku..." aku memohon pada mereka, hanya inilah yang bisa aku lakukan.

"HAHAHAHAHA..." mereka tertawa. "Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah salahmu, kau harus dihukum" Izumo berkata.

Mereka mencengkeram lenganku dan menyeretku ke kamar mandi. Usahaku untuk melepaskan diri hanya membuat genggaman mereka lebih kuat.

"Sekarang buka bajumu!" Kotetsu memerintahkan.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

SLASH..

SLASH..

SLASH...

Cambuk itu menyayat tubuhku. Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak, namun beberapa sabetan menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam sehingga membuatku berteriak kesakitan. Berulang kali aku memohon pada mereka agar berhenti, tapi semua itu sia-sia. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Aku bisa mendengar mereka tertawa. Aku tidak kuat lagi..., kapan ini akan berakhir?

SLASH...

Setelah lima puluh cambukan akhirnya mereka berhenti. Tubuhku berlumuran darah, wajahku basah dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa aku sadari, aku bernapas pendek karena kehabisan tenaga. Punggung dan dadaku penuh luka sayat, aku sudah tidak kuat untuk bergerak lagi. Kotetsu menjambak dan mengangkat kepalaku, sedangkan Izumo menyiram tubuhku dengan air, membuat luka-lukaku terasa semakin perih. Setelah mereka puas, mereka menyeretku kembali ke sel.

"Hari ini jadwalmu bersama Kakashi, dan jangan lupa tugasmu nanti sore." Kotetsu mengingatkanku, tanpa menungu jawaban dariku, mereka pergi.

Aku segera membuka laci meja di selku dan mencari perban untuk menutup luka-lukaku. Setelah selesai aku menunggu Kakashi-sensei, ia selalu datang terlambat, kadang sampai dua jam lebih. Kakashi adalah seorang jounin yang melatihku jurus-jurus ninja. Ia adalah orang yang santai, pemalas mungkin, suka membaca buku aneh, tapi dia adalah seorang ninja yang hebat, dia juga seorang mantan anbu, tapi yang terpenting dia adalah orang yang baik, tidak seperti ninja lain yang suka menyiksaku. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang baik yang kukenal saat ini.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku diajarkan jurus-jurus ninja, padahal pada akhirnya nanti aku akan dihukum mati. Aku pernah bertanya pada Kakashi, tapi ia hanya bilang kalau ia hanya menjalankan perintah Hokage dan para tetua desa. Yah, terserahlah, aku sebenarnya senang saat berlatih bersamanya. Kakashi juga pernah mengatakan bahwa ia senang mengajariku, ia sering memuji kemampuanku.

Saat ini para tahanan lain sedang bekerja menempa besi untuk dijadikan kunai dan shuriken. Di hari Senin sampai Jumat aku berlatih bersama Kakashi, kecuali saat ia ada misi. Saat tidak berlatih aku ikut bekerja bersama tahanan lain. Waktu latihanku sampai jam 4 sore.

Karena bosan aku duduk di sebuah kursi di depan mejaku, dan entah kenapa aku ingin menulis, menulis hal-hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada keluargaku yang sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba rindu pada mereka, mungkin karena aku selalu kesepian, dan tidak ada teman untuk berbagi kesedihan yang kurasakan. Aku menulis di selembar kertas, kemudian aku melipat kertas itu menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas. Saat aku kecil kakak mengajari aku membuat pesawat kertas dan kami bermain bersama. Aku menghela napas, berharap kebahagiaan itu terulang lagi.

"Yo, Sasuke..., maaf aku terlambat, aku tadi um... tersesat di jalan kehidupan^^." aku tidak menyadari Kakashi datang dan membuka pintu selku. Aku cepat-cepat menyelipkan pesawat kertasku ke dalam sebuah buku.

"Alasan konyol macam apa itu? Kau terlambat dua jam, Sensei!". Hanya pada Kakashi aku berani bicara seenaknya, lagipula ia tidak keberatan.

"Ahahahaha..., sudahlah, ayo kita ke halaman belakang," dengan santainya ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku menurut saja dan berjalan bersama Kakashi.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang Kakashi-sensei melepaskan pengikat chakraku. Setiap tahanan disini dipakaikan gelang besi yang berfungsi untuk menahan chakra sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan ninjutsu, selain itu, gelang ini bisa mengacaukan energi sehingga untuk menggunakan taijutsu pun akan sulit. Hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa membuka segel gelang ini. Itulah sistem pengamanan di penjara elite Konoha sehingga tidak ada tahanan yang berhasil kabur.

"Hey, tangkap ini, Sasuke!" Sensei melempar bungkusan onigiri jatah makan siangku.  
"Makanlah dulu sebelum latihan, tadi aku memintanya pada Izumo."

"Terimakasih, Sensei!" aku memang kelaparan, apalagi setelah penyiksaan tadi. Kalau bukan Kakashi yang memintakan makanan, aku pasti tidak akan diberi makan.

Setelah makan, kami berlatih, aku harus bertarung melawan Sensei. Ia bilang aku harus menggunakan seluruh kemampuanku dan semua jurus yang pernah ia ajarkan.

Aku berhasil memojokkan Kakashi beberapa kali, tapi saat akan kuserang dengan chidori ia berhasil menghindar, padahal itu jurus yang cukup menguras tenaga. Kakashi selalu berhasil menghindar karena ia memiliki sharingan meskipun ia bukan dari klan Uchiha, karena itulah ia masih hidup. Tapi ia hanya memiliki satu, ia bilang itu dari sahabat baiknya. Sharinganku sendiri masih belum bangkit, aku tidak tahu kenapa.

ARGGH.., Aku berteriak saat Kakashi menjatuhkanku ke tanah, ia mengunci gerakanku, aku kalah.

"Pertarungan yang hebat, Sasuke. Tapi beberapa gerakanmu sepertinya masih belum sempurna.", Kakashi berkata sambil menginjak punggungku.

"Iya, itu karena tadi aku dihukum. Dan sekarang kau sedang menginjak luka hukumanku, Sensei!"

"Oops.., maaf, maaf... kalau begitu latihannya sampai disini saja." Kakashi melepaskanku dan berjalan menepi.

"T..Tunggu, aku masih kuat, Sensei. Ajarkan aku jurus baru!" aku berteriak, tidak ingin ia pergi.

"Dasar keras kepala!, kita istirahat saja. Dengan luka seperti itu kau tidak akan bisa konsentrasi. Lagipula kau sudah bisa berbagai macam jutsu." Kakashi terus berjalan, aku mengikuti di belakangnya.  
"Sekarang masih hari Senin, Sasuke... Belajar besok atau lusa tidak masalah. Kau selalu bisa menguasai ilmu yang aku ajarkan lebih cepat dari perkiraanku, yah...kuakui, Uchiha memang hebat." Perkataan Kakashi membuat perasaanku senang bukan hanya karena ia memujiku, tapi karena ia tidak membenci Uchiha seperti orang lain.

"Tapi Sensei.."

"Shh..., aku ingin membaca lanjutan Icha-Icha Paradise." Kakashi memotong perkataanku sambil mengeluarkan buku aneh dari sakunya.

Akhirnya kami berdua hanya duduk-duduk. Kakashi membaca buku anehnya dan aku hanya mencorat-coret buku yang tadi aku bawa.

"Kakashi-sensei..." aku bosan terus berdiam diri.

"Hn?"

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Um.. 23 juli." Kakashi menjawab sambil membaca.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, tadi pagi aku sempat melihat kalender. Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Tidak apa-apa."aku berbohong. Jawaban Kakashi membuatku terkejut. Kalau sekarang 23 Juli, berarti ini hari ulang tahunku. Saat ini aku tepat berusia 15 tahun. Aku pikir sudah lama aku melewatkannya.

"Um.., Sensei, apakah kediaman Klan Uchiha masih ada?"

"Iya, semuanya masih utuh dan tidak diapa-apakan, dan tempat pemakaman klan Uchiha ada di belakang kuil Nakano." kali ini Kakashi menutup bukunya, ia menjawabku dengan serius. "Aku tahu kau pasti merindukan mereka, Sasuke. Aku juga sendirian, aku mengerti perasaanmu.", Kakashi menghiburku.

"Iya, Sensei.", aku menunduk  
"Boleh aku minta tolong, Sensei?"

"Tentu, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tolong Letakkan ini di tempat pemakaman Uchiha.", aku menyodorkan pesawat kertas yang tadi aku buat. Aku tahu tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Tapi paling tidak aku merasa bisa mengunjungi keluargaku di hari ulang tahunku ini.

"Apa ini?" Kakashi mengangkat alisnya, penasaran dengan maksudku.

"Bukan apa-apa, tolong lakukan saja."

"Baiklah..., dan karena sekarang sudah jam 4, aku pergi dulu," Kakashi berdiri dan tersenyum meskipun itu tidak terlihat karena ia memakai masker, tapi aku paham ekspresi wajahnya. Sebelum pergi ia tidak lupa memakaikan gelang pengikat chakraku.

"Bejanjilah untuk tidak membukanya, Kakashi-sensei." aku berpesan sambil melirik pesawat kertas yang aku titipkan.

"Baiklah..., sampai besok, Sasuke." Ia pun pergi.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Aku tetap bediri di halaman ini. Masih ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan. Setiap sore aku harus membersihkan halaman yang penuh dengan daun-daun kering ini. Daun yang berserakan sangat banyak. Daun-daun ini berasal dari pohon-pohon di luar penjara. Biasanya aku membersihkannya sampai jam 6 sore, setelah itu aku kembali ke sel. Halaman ini sebenarnya adalah tempat penyiksaan tahanan yang membangkang, di ujung ada dua buah tiang intuk mengikat orang yang akan disiksa. Tapi selama ini aku belum pernah melihat tahanan yang dihukum di tempat ini. Aku pun tidak ingin merasakannya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menggunakan halaman ini, hanya aku dan Kakashi-sensei. Tapi aku tetap disuruh membersihkannya setiap hari, tentu saja itu demi membuat hidupku lebih menderita. Kalau aku membantah aku akan dihukum.

Aku tidak membuang-buang waktu, aku berjalan menuju ke gudang untuk mengambil sapu. Setelah itu aku mulai bekerja. Aku menatap ke sebuah pohon rindang yang ada di bagian luar penjara, letaknya sekitar 15 meter dari sini.

Mataku tidak bisa lepas dari pohon itu karena aku melihat ada seseorang disana. Ada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang duduk. Ia memakai baju merah dan rambutnya berwarna merah muda, seperti bunga sakura. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia menunduk dan sepertinya ia menangis.

PLAKK, aku menepuk pipiku sendiri. 'bukan urusanmu, Sasuke..., kau terperangkap disini selamanya, jangan berharap gadis itu tiba-tiba kesini dan menyukaimu,' hatiku berkata. Bodoh. Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan gadis itu dari pikiranku. Beberapa menit sekali aku menengok ke arahnya dan ia tetap disana dan tetap menangis, membuatku jadi makin penasaran.

Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai aku melihat jam dari lorong menuju ke selku dan ternyata masih jam setengah enam. Aku kembali ke halaman belakang dan melihat ke arah pohon itu, dia masih ada, masih tetap menangis. Aku menggenggam erat buku yang dari tadi kubawa. Aku ingin menyapa anak itu, ini kesempatanku satu-satunya. Tapi hatiku masih ragu, kalau aku ketahuan oleh penjaga, aku pasti dihukum habis-habisan.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Akhirnya aku melakukannya, aku menyobek selembar kertas dan mengambil pensil dari saku celanaku, tapi aku bingung apa yang akan kutulis. 'Arrrrgh... bodoh, selama 7 tahun ini aku tidak pernah bertemu seorang gadis yang seumuran denganku, aku harus bicara apa? Ah, terserahlah, aku tanya saja'. Lalu aku tulis "Dari tadi kau menangis? Kenapa?". Setelah itu aku melipatnya menjadi sebuah pesawat terbang kertas. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang dan menerbangkannya. Pesawatku terbang melewati pagar penjara dan menuju gadis itu. Aku berharap pesawatku bisa terbang jauh sampai padanya. Dan...

YES!, aku berhasil, pesawatku mengenai kepala gadis itu. Ia sadar ada sesuatu mengenainya. Ia memungut pesawat kertas yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya ia bingung darimana kertas itu berasal. Ia melihat sekitar, dan pandangannya terhenti ke arahku. Aku diam saja, sebenarnya aku sedikit takut, takut kalau ia akan membenciku. Aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan jika orang lain menganggapku seorang kriminal karena aku berada di tempat ini.

Aku terus melihatnya. Ia mengambil pulpen dari tasnya dan menulis di kertas yang aku lempar tadi, kemudian ia melipatnya menjadi pesawat dan menerbangkannya padaku. Gadis itu maju beberapa langkah, Pesawat itu sekali lagi berhasil melewati pagar. Lalu aku memungutnya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Kau ingin menyuruhku berhenti menangis? Kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku cengeng?.Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, jangan ikut campur!"itu balasan dari gadis itu, mungkinkin ia benar-benar mengiraku orang jahat.

Aku memberinya balasan, dan sekarang ia sedang membacanya.  
"Menangis saja kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Kadang kesedihan bisa hilang bersama air mata.", lalu aku mengambil selembar kertas lagi dan menggambar wajah anak perempuan yang jelek, di bawahnya ada tulisan : "Sayangnya saat menangis kau terlihat seperti ini. Tapi mungkin saat tersenyum akan lebih baik."

Anak itu terdiam melihat kertas balasanku yang pertama, kemudian ia tertawa kecil saat membaca balasanku yang kedua. Kali ini ia tidak menulis balasan lagi, tapi ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Ia terus melangkah mendekati pagar yang menjadi batas duniaku. Wajahnya semakin terlihat jelas, ia adalah anak yang manis, rambutnya sesekali tertiup angin, ia memakai lambang konoha sebagai pita di kepalanya, rupanya ia seorang kunoichi. Matanya berwarna emerald dan sembab karena terlalu lama menangis. Kulitnya putih dan halus. Aku... ingin mengenalnya...

"Berhenti, jangan mendekat!" aku berteriak saat ia tinggal beberapa langkah dari pagar.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

TO BE CONTINUED...

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

Huaaah... gak nyangka chapter 1 jadinya sepanjang ini...

Oiya, perkenalkan, minna-san, saya author baru dan ini fanfic keduaku...

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Shuujin (Len Kagamine) dan Kami Hikouki (Rin Kagamine). Aku akan berusaha agar ceritanya tetap berasa suasana Naruto.

Jadi tolong Review ya... aku butuh banget kritik dan saran supaya ceritaku jadi lebih baik.  
Bahasa ceritaku gimana? Apakah terlalu kaku?, ya maklum lah..., saya memang gak ngerasa punya bakat nulis ^^a

Trus, apa rating cerita ini harus kuganti jadi M ya? Soalnya ada beberapa scene Torture and abuse (si author rada sadis). Tolong beri masukan ya, reader-san...

Dan akhir kata...  
NO REVIEW NO NEXT CHAPTER...^^

Arigatou...


	2. Chain 2 : Futureless Girl

A/N: Maaf updatenya lama. Yah, author ini memiliki kemampuan yang payah... Gomen ne..  
Dan terimakasih atas Reviewnya, minna-san...^^

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**#Sakura's POV#**

Aku.., aku ingin hari ini hanyalah mimpi. Aku tahu suatu saat hal ini akan terjadi, tapi tetap saja aku tidak sanggup menerimanya. Pagi ini, aku ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan chek up rutinku. Sejak lahir, aku menderita kelainan jantung. Belum ada dokter yang bisa menyembuhkanku, mereka hanya bisa menolong untuk memperpanjang hidupku. Operasi bisa dilakukan, tapi dokter mengatakan keadaan jantungku terlalu lemah, jadi mereka tidak berani melakukan operasi yang hanya memiliki kemungkinan berhasil sangat kecil.

Pemeriksaanku pagi ini tidak menunjukkan hasil yang baik. Mulai besok aku harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Kurasa itu akan menjadi tempatku menunggu ajal. Duniaku akan berakhir, aku tidak punya masa depan lagi. Aku harus berhenti menjadi ninja. Impianku musnah. Dan pada akhirnya aku akan mati. Saat ini aku merasa putus asa.

Aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Kenapa harus aku yang mengalaminya? Kenapa aku dilahirkan kalau hanya untuk merasakan dunia sesingkat ini.

Kematian... Kematian..., hanya itu kata yang terus menggema di pikiranku. Aku pulang dari rumah sakit dan berjalan entah kemana. Aku tidak ingin pulang, Saat ini aku hanya ingin sendirian. Dadaku mulai terasa sesak, lalu aku berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Kemudian aku menyadari bahwa pohon ini tidak asing bagiku. Saat kecil aku sering bermain disini. Pohon ini tidak jauh dari penjara Konoha. Dulu ayah sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersamaku disini. Ayahku seorang anbu yang bertugas di penjara, tapi ayahku sudah tidak ada lagi. Beliau meninggal saat aku berusia 8 tahun karena kelainan jantung, sama sepertiku. Kurasa tidak lama lagi aku akan menyusulnya.

Aku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam menangis disini. Meratapi hidupku yang akan segera berakhir. Apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan?. Aku hanya duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakiku dan membenamkan wajahku. Air mataku terus mengalir. Mungkin aku akan terus menangis sampai air mataku habis.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sesuatu yang jatuh di kepalaku. Aku mendongak dan melihat sebuah pesawat kertas jatuh di dekat kakiku. Aku memungut benda itu lalu membukanya.

"Dari tadi kau menangis? Kenapa?". Itu kalimat yang tertulis di pesawat kertas itu. Aku melihat sekeliling. 'Siapa orang iseng yang melemparkan benda ini?' aku menjadi kesal. Aku melihat seseorang di balik pagar penjara. Ia sendirian. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tapi ia membuatku kesal. Dia pikir dia siapa? Mau tahu masalah orang. Huh, dia pasti hanya melihatku sebagai anak cengeng yang menangis berjam-jam. Kemudian aku merogoh tas yang kubawa dan mengambil sebuah pulpen. Aku menulis balasan yang ketus di kertas itu.

"Bukan urusanmu! Kau ingin menyuruhku berhenti menangis? Kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku cengeng?.Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, jangan ikut campur!" itulah balasanku. Kemudian aku menerbangkan pesawat itu ke arahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian pesawat kertas itu terbang lagi ke arahku. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalk-, kalimat itu terhenti di pikiranku saat aku membaca balasan yang ia berikan.

"Menangis saja kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Kadang kesedihan bisa hilang bersama air mata." Aku terbelalak membaca balasannya. Kurasa kata-katanya itu memang benar dan itu membuatku lebih tenang. Mungkin orang itu memang bermaksud baik.

Sebelum aku sempat menulis balasan, sebuah pesawat kertas mendarat di depanku. Aku membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gambar wajah anak perempuan berambut pendek dengan pita di kepalanya. Matanya bengkak dan bibirnya tebal. Hahaha.., aku tertawa melihat gambar yang jelek itu, jelek sekali, seperti gambar anak TK. Lalu mataku tertuju ke sebuah kalimat yang tertulis di bawahnya.

"Sayangnya saat menangis kau terlihat seperti ini. Tapi mungkin saat tersenyum akan lebih baik." Hey, dia menghinaku?!.

Aku melihat ke arahnya, tapi entah kenapa kali ini aku tidak merasa kesal. Surat darinya membuatku bisa sedikit melupakan kesedihan yang kualami hari ini. Aku tidak menulis balasan lagi, aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Aku ingin tahu ia orang seperti apa...

Aku tinggal beberapa langkah dari pagar penjara, kemudian langkahku terhenti saat kudengar ia berteriak, "Berhenti, jangan mendekat!"

Aku tertegun memperhatikan orang yang berdiri di depanku. Ternyata ia masih muda, kurasa umurnya sama sepertiku. Dari pakaiannya aku tahu ia adalah salah satu narapidana di penjara ini. Di pergelangan tangannya terdapat gelang pengikat chakra yang biasa dipakai para tahanan. Kemudian pandanganku terhenti saat melihat wajahnya. Kulitnya putih agak pucat, ada luka memar di pipi kanan dan di sudut bibirnya. Rambutnya hitam tegak ke belakang, rambut depannya agak berantakan dan rambut bagian sampingnya terjuntai lurus membingkai wajahnya. Meskipun dia penghuni penjara, ia tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat. Justru ia terlihat sangat.., keren.

Jantungku berdegup kencang selagi memperhatikan wajah tampannya, wajahku terasa panas. Mata onixnya yang tajam balik menatapku. Mata itu..., aku bisa merasakan kesedihan terpancar dari matanya. Kenapa ia bisa berada disini? Apa yang telah ia lakukan?, hatiku bertanya-tanya namun perasaanku mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah orang jahat. Aku jadi..., ingin mengenalnya.

"Pa... Pagar ini bisa menyerap chakra. K..kalau kau mendekat kau bisa pingsan." kata-kata anak laki-laki itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku pun berhenti di tempat.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" aku bertanya.

Seketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah. Sepertinya ada rasa takut yang menyelimutinya. 'Apa mungkin nada bicaraku terlalu kasar?' aku malah merasa bersalah.

KRIIIIIIIIING...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel penjara. Orang di depanku menoleh ke belakang, ekspresi wajahnya bingung seketika.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Baiklah akan kuulangi, bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" aku bertanya lagi dengan nada yang kuperhalus.

"Ma.. maaf aku mengganggumu, aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud... Umm, maaf, aku harus pergi" anak itu segera berbalik badan dan berlari kecil menuju ke dalam penjara, kelihatannya ia terburu-buru.

"Tunggu!" anak itu berhenti saat mendengar teriakanku.

"Terimakasih..." aku tersenyum saat ia menoleh ke arahku. Namun ia tidak membalas perkataanku, ia terus berjalan masuk.

"Hey!, sampai jumpa besok!" aku berteriak untuk terakhir kalinya, tapi aku tidak yakin anak itu mendengarku. Ia sudah menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kupandang langit yang mulai memerah seperti pipiku yang bersemu. Aku pun berjalan pulang sebelum gelap. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi dengan wajah anak itu. Aku akan ke tempat ini lagi. Aku harus bertemu dengannya.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**To be Continued...**

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

Oiya, kelainan jantung yang dideria Sakura itu terinspirasi dari anime 'Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora'. Lebih tepatnya, kubuat mirip seperti itu...

Ehhehe... alur tidak terlalu berkembang, huh?

OK, next chapter...

Review? Monggo...^^


	3. Chain 3: Trapped Forever

Chain 3: Trapped Forever

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**#Normal POV#**

Sasuke terkejut mendengar bel penjara yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia semakin bingung saat anak berambut pink itu menanyakan namanya lagi. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Kalau ia tidak segera masuk, ia pasti akan dihukum lagi.

"Ma.. maaf aku mengganggumu, aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud... Umm, maaf, aku harus pergi," akhirnya itulah kata-kata yang keluar dengan suara yang agak gemetar. Kemudian Sasuke segera berlari masuk ke penjara.

Sasuke jadi merasa bodoh, ia merasa kalau ia sudah mengacaukan momen indahnya bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mungkin bisa menjadi temannya. Dan ia merasa kalau hal ini hanya akan terjadi satu kali dalam hidupnya. 'Aaaaaah' Sasuke berteriak kesal dalam hatinya.

"Tunggu!". Sasuke berhenti saat mendengar teriakan gadis itu. Kemudian ia menatap wajahnya.

"Terimakasih..." gadis itu berkata sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke tidak menyangka, ternyata gadis itu tidak marah. Ia pun merasa lega dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hey, sampai jumpa besok!" gadis itu berkata saat Sasuke masuk namun ia masih dapat mendengarnya.

Sasuke tidak percaya mendengar kalimat itu. Gadis itu akan kembali lagi. Hatinya bersorak kegirangan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, ia sendiri sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya itu.

Sasuke segera masuk sebelum ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Ia berharap tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi dalam sisa harinya ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa senang dalam beberapa tahun ini. Wajah gadis itu selalu muncul dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Hari ini ia mendapat hadiah yang tak terduga dan itu adalah sebuah benih cinta yang saat ini belum ia sadari.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Esok hari...

Hari ini adalah hari yang normal bagi Sasuke. Pagi ini ia dibangunkan dengan sebuah tendangan di punggungnya. Lalu ia melakukan tugasnya mengambil air, mencuci piring, berlatih bersama Kakashi, dan membersihkan halaman belakang. Dan untungnya tidak ada hukuman hari ini. Namun, yang berbeda hari ini adalah Sasuke menjalani aktivitasnya dengan semangat. Ia ingin waktu cepat berganti sore agar ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

Akhirnya Sasuke selesai membersihkan halaman. Ia memperhatikan pohon tempat gadis itu kemarin, namun disana tidak ada seorang pun. Hatinya kecewa.

'Kurasa aku terlalu banyak berharap. Harusnya aku tahu nasib baik tidak pernah berpihak padaku,' Sasuke berpikir. Kemudian ia berjalan lemas menuju ke dalam penjara. Ia ingin berdiam diri dalam selnya.

Langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti saat sebuah pesawat kertas mendarat tidak jauh darinya. Ia memungut benda itu dan saat ia berbalik gadis itu berdiri beberapa meter dari pagar. Sasuke merasa senang sekali. Pipinya sedikit memerah saat ia menatap wajah gadis itu. Lalu Ia membaca isi pesawat kertas itu.

"Hai, jangan pergi..."  
"Perkenalkan, aku Sakura. Aku kesini karena aku penasaran denganmu. Dan kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin. Dan kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

'Jadi namanya Sakura, sebuah nama yang cantik, benar-benar sesuai dengan dirinya,' Sasuke berpikir. Namun ia tiba-tiba merasa bingung. Ia takut kalau Sakura tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha, gadis itu akan membencinya. Lalu Sasuke menulis balasan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Mungkin sekarang belum saatnya..."  
"Dan kau sendiri, kenapa bisa sampai ke tempat ini? Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat anak perempuan di sekitar penjara ini."

'Ia bahkan tidak mau memberitahu namanya. Baiklah, mungkin aku bisa mencari tahu sendiri,' Sakura berpikir. Sakura sedikit kecewa dengan balasan yang ia terima. Tapi ia bisa mengerti, ia juga memiliki kesedihan yang ingin ia simpan dalam hatinya sendiri, tanpa ada orang lain yang tahu. Lagipula, mengungkit kesedihan hanya akan membuatnya semakin putus asa, mungkin anak itu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu."  
"Saat kecil aku sering ke tempat ini. Bagiku tempat ini bisa membuatku tenang."  
"Mmm.., kenapa kau bekerja sendirian disana?, bukankah para tahanan seharusnya bekerja membuat senjata?" Sakura membalas.

"Ini tugas khusus untukku. Aku harus membersihkan halaman ini setiap hari." Sasuke menjawab.

"Jadi... Kapan kau bebas?"  
"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah bebas nanti?", Sakura mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Entahlah.., aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Aku tidak yakin bisa keluar dari sini." Sasuke menjawab jujur.

Jawaban Sasuke terdengar sangat putus asa, Sakura jadi terkejut dan kasihan kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan bebas. Kau tidak boleh putus asa. Meskipun itu belum pasti, tapi kau tidak boleh berhenti berharap." Kunoichi itu memandangi tulisannya sebelum melipatnya menjadi pesawat kertas. Ia tersadar akan kata-katanya sendiri. Selama ini ia merasa putus asa.

Sakura sebenarnya masih memiliki harapan untuk selamat. Naruto, teman satu timnya pernah berjanji bahwa ia akan membawa Tsunade ke konoha untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura. Tsunade adalah salah seorang sannin medis legendaris yang mungkin bisa mengobati Sakura. Namun tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaannya.

'Aku juga... Aku tidak boleh putus asa. Aku harus percaya pada Naruto. Tapi.., kalau ia benar-benar menemukannya...' Sakura menggumam. Sebuah semangat muncul dalam dirinya.

Setelah itu ia menerbangkan kertasnya melewati pagar penjara. Sasuke senang saat ia membaca isinya. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memberinya semangat. Sasuke berharap waktu kebebasannya akan segera datang.

Tidak lama kemudian bel berbunyi. Itu menjadi batas waktu pertemuan itu Sasuke sempat memberikan surat balasan pada Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Sakura. Baru kali ini ada orang yang memberiku semangat."  
"Kau akan kesini lagi kan?" Sasuke berharap Sakura akan mengunjunginya setiap hari.

Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura mengangguk dengan senyuman. Gadis bermata emerald itu melambaikan tangan sebelum akhirnya pulang.

Sekali lagi, pertemuan Sakura dengan Sasuke membuatnya menyadari sesuatu yang berharga.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**21.00 pm...**

Sasuke sedang berbaring di kasur usangnya sambil memandangi pesawat kertas yang ia terbangkan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sakura. Baru kali ini hatinya terisi dengan kegembiraan. Pikirannya selalu berharap untuk segera senja agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. Saat ini ia berusaha untuk tidur agar hari ini cepat berganti besok. Namun, Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Sudah berkali-kali perutnya keroncongan. Biasanya setiap jam 7 malam para tahanan diberi sebuah roti untuk makan malam, namun ia belum mendapatkannya.

'Biasanya mereka melemparkan roti ke selku, tapi kurasa ini sudah terlalu malam. Apa mereka sengaja tidak memberiku makan?' Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke selnya. Sasuke cepat-cepat menyembunyikan pesawat kertasnya di bawah bantal. Sasuke duduk dengan tenang saat dua orang chuunin masuk ke dalam selnya, mereka adalah Kotetsu dan Izumo. Sasuke menunggu roti makan malamnya, tapi benda itu tak kunjung datang. Ia hanya menerima tatapan dingin dari dua orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sensei, aku belum dapat jatah makanan malam ini.", Sasuke memberanikan diri mengatakannya, ia benar-benar kelaparan.

Tiba-tiba Kotetsu mendekat dan menampar Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya sampai ia tersungkur ke lantai. Suara tamparan itu menggema dalam ruangan yang sempit itu.

"A...apa yang kalian lakukan?, hari ini aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.", protes Sasuke sambil memegangi pipinya.

Izumo mendekat dan menjambak rambut Sasuke. Ia menarik rambut hitam itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau pikir kami harus menunggu kesalahan untuk menghajarmu?", ia berkata kemudian membanting Sasuke ke lantai. Sasuke berteriak kesakitan. Suaranya terdengar di seluruh penjara, namun Sasuke tahu, tidak akan ada yang peduli.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini? Aku tidak bersalah!" Sasuke berteriak.

"Jadi kau belum sadar juga ya?!. Kau bukan apa-apa, kau hanyalah sampah dan aib bagi Konoha. Klanmu adalah penghianat dan seharusnya kalian (Uchiha) semua mati." Kotetsu menjambak Sasuke dan berbicara di dekat telinganya.

"Ini adalah balasan atas penghianatan klanmu, dasar sampah!" Izumo menampar Sasuke beberapa kali.

Sasuke berusaha bangkit dan menjauh dari dua orang sipir itu. "Kalau aku bebas nanti, aku akan buktikan kalau aku bisa menjadi shinobi yang hebat.", Sasuke berbicara dengan terengah-engah.

"HAHAHAHAHA..." Sasuke mendapatkan balasan tawa dari dua orang penyiksanya. 'apa yang lucu?' Sasuke berpikir.

"Bebas katamu? Kau tidak akan pernah bebas dari sini, bodoh! Kau akan terkurung disini sampai kau mati." Izumo berkata.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kalian tidak membunuhku saja?", Sasuke berkata dengan air mata menggenang di matanya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Bocah. Kau harus menderita. Ini adalah hukuman yang harus kau tanggung." Kotetsu berkata kemudian ia membenturkan kepala Sasuke ke tembok. Pelipis Sasuke berdarah.

Izumo menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Sasuke memberontak dan berusaha berlari ke sudut lain ruangan, namun kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, ia kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga ia terjatuh. Dua orang shinobi itu tidak membuang kesempatan. Mereka mendekati Sasuke yang meringkuk di lantai.

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangan untuk melindungi kepalanya, namun itu malah membuatnya mendapat tendangan bertubi-tubi di tubuhnya. Sasuke terbatuk, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Ia ingin sekali membalas namun gelang yang dipakainya menghalangi niatan itu. Saat ini Sasuke sudah kehabisan tenaga, air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

"Ampun..., tolong..hentikan...", Sasuke hanya bisa merintih dengan suara parau, namun dua orang penyiksanya seolah tak mendengar, mereka terus memukul dan menendang dengan brutal.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke merasakan serangan mereka berhenti, namun ia salah menduga, dua orang chuunin itu mengeluarkan cambuk dan menghantamkannya ke tubuh Sasuke berulang-ulang. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan, ia bisa merasakan luka lamanya terbuka lagi dan cambuk itu terus mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Sasuke tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menghindar. Ia hanya terbaring tak berdaya ditengah genangan darahnya sendiri.

Wajah Sasuke berlinangan air mata. Ia tidak kuat lagi dengan siksaan ini. Akan tetapi serangan itu terus menyayat tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Sasuke sudah tidak sadarkan diri saat Kotetsu dan Izumo beranjak pergi dari selnya.

'Kenapa...? Aku tidak pernah membunuh, mencuri, atau menyakiti siapapun. Tapi kenapa aku yang harus mengalami semua ini?' hati Sasuke berbisik saat ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

TO BE CONTINUED...

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

.

.

Me : "Woooooooow, aku menyiksa Sasuke lagi..."

Sasuke : "Damn you little sadistic psycho yarou!"

Me : "Suki desu, Sasuke-kun..^3^"

Sasuke : #*?!

Me : "Jangan lupa review, Readers-san... Let me know if you like my story or not. Bagiku review adalah energi untuk melanjutkan cerita...^^"


	4. Chain 4 : Painful memories

Oke, aku ingin minta maaf kalau penyiksaan yang kulakukan menurut kalian terlalu kejam..^^v  
Tapi... membuat Sasuke hancur adalah bagian dari ceritaku. Sejujurnya aku jadi lebih bersemangat saat menulis tentang penyiksaan itu *evil grin*. Dan asal kalian tahu, itu kulakukan bukan karena aku membenci Sasuke. Justru Sasuke adalah chara favoritku. Tapi, aku memang suka menyiksanya sampai aku ingin menangis...  
Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak akan menghentikan scene torture and abuse dalam fanficku fufufu..=^^=  
Kuharap kalian tidak membenciku dan masih mau membaca fanficku...  
Arigatou...

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Sasuke membuka matanya, namun ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Kemudian ia tersadar, ia berada di dalam lemari kamarnya. Kakaknya yang menyuruh ia bersembunyi, tanpa menjelaskan apa pun. Sasuke menurut saja dengan ucapan serius kakaknya. Sasuke tahu ada yang tidak beres dalam rumahnya. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan dan suara senjata yang sedang beradu.

Setelah suara-suara itu menghilang, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia sempat melihat jam di meja kamarnya, 01.04 a.m. Tangan mungilnya meraih gagang pintu, ia membukanya perlahan. Kemudian ia menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga. Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar, ia tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Ruangan itu porak-poranda setelah sebuah pertarungan sengit terjadi. Di ruangan itu ayah dan ibunya terbaring tak bernyawa, di sekitarnya terdapat empat mayat anbu dan beberapa gundukan abu, yang sepertinya itu juga mayat manusia yang sudah hancur. Darah segar terciprat dimana-mana. Di sebuah sudut, Itachi terduduk lemas tak berdaya.

Sasuke menghampiri Itachi, ia tidak tega melihat keadaan kakaknya yang bermandikan darah. Di dada Itachi terdapat bekas sabetan pedang yang cukup dalam. Sasuke meraih wajah Itachi, Mata kanannya mengeluarkan darah, di kedua sudut bibirnya juga. "Nii-san...," Sasuke memanggil kakaknya sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Ssshh.., jangan menangis, Sasuke..." Sasuke terkejut, ternyata Itachi masih hidup. Itachi memeluk adiknya yang masih berusia 8 tahun itu, ia berusaha menenangkannya.

"Nii-san.., apa yang terjadi?" mata Sasuke yang berkaca-kaca menatap mata onix Itachi.

"Maaf, Sasuke... Selama ini kami tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu, kau masih terlalu kecil." Itachi berkata dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti..."

Itachi menarik napas panjang,"Sebenarnya klan kita berencana untuk melakukan kudeta pada Hokage, tapi Hokage dan para tetua desa mengetahui rencana kami dan memutuskan untuk menghabisi klan Uchiha tanpa menyisakan seorang pun..."

Itachi terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah, kemudian ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Sayangnya, klan kita tidak siap menghadapi serangan mendadak ini, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak."

"Ayah.., Ibu...," Sasuke menoleh ke arah mayat kedua orang tuanya.

"Maafkan kami, Sasuke.., Aku sadar klan kita memang salah *cough* Seharusnya kita tidak pernah mengkhianati Konoha," Itachi berkata sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Jadi..., aku juga.. akan.. dihukum mati...?" Sasuke berkata sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Tidak, Orokanaru otouto.., kau harus bertahan hidup. Kau tidak seharusnya mengalami hukuman ini." Itachi berkata.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan menyelamatkan diri juga kan? Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Nii-san... Aku tidak mau hidup sendi-"

"Ssshh..", Itachi memutus kalimat Sasuke, ia memegang erat pundak adiknya.  
"Kau harus kuat Sasuke, kau pasti bisa... *coughcough* Pergilah ke Kuil Nakano, di bawah tatami ke tujuh dari kanan adalah jalan masuk ke tempat rahasia Uchiha, disana kau akan aman. Tunggulah beberapa hari, setelah itu kau harus kabur dari desa ini dan melanjutkan hidupmu. Kau harus memendam semua rahasia tentang Uchiha."

"Ak..aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu... Kau adalah kakak yang hebat, kau harus bisa bertahan...", Sasuke memaksa sambil menahan air matanya.

Itachi meraih kedua pipi Sasuke yang basah dengan air mata dan berkata dengan suara yang tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan, "Kumohon berjanjilah padaku Sasuke..."

Itachi menatap mata adiknya lekat-lekat, "Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan terus bertahan hidup, Sasuke. Larilah.. dan berjuanglah sampai kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu."

Sasuke diam dan menundukkan kepalanya."Aku.., berjanji..." akhirnya Sasuke mengatakannya.

"Ma... afkan aku, Sasuke.., sebagai kakak aku tidak bisa melindungimu.", Itachi berkata sambil menangis, air matanya membasahi wajahnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Maaf, selama ini ayah, ibu, dan aku sudah membohongi desa, kami mengkhianati Konoha. Tapi satu hal, kami tidak pernah berbohong dalam menyayangimu, Sasuke. Karena itulah, kami ingin kau selamat agar suatu saat nanti kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan." Itachi menatap wajah adiknya, pandangannya mulai kabur, dadanya terasa sesak, namun ia berusaha keras untuk memberikan senyuman untuk adik yang sangat dicintainya.

Tubuh Itachi sudah tidak kuat lagi, tenaganya habis, ia sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Itachi tetap memegang pipi adiknya, ia menghapus tetesan air mata dari wajah mungil itu. Kemudian Itachi tersenyum dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, "Ma..afkan a..ku, Sa..su..ke, Inilah akhir..nya..."

Itachi menempelkan Dahinya ke dahi Sasuke. Mata Sasuke menatap langsung ke bola mata kakaknya. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa mata Itachi mulai kehilangan cahayanya. Setelah itu Itachi tidak bergerak lagi, kepalanya terkulai lemas ke bahu Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk kakaknya dengan tubuh kecilnya.

"Nii-san.., nii-san.." Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan tubuh kakaknya, namun tidak ada respon.

"Nii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan..." Sasuke menjerit berurai air mata. Kakak yang paling ia sayangi telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Sasuke bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, namun ia teringat dengan janjinya. Setelah menatap jasad ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya untuk terakhir kali, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia akan pergi ke kuil Nakano sesuai pesan Itachi.

Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya dengan hati-hati. Kuil Nakano sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, namun Sasuke harus mengendap-endap dan melewati jalan kecil agar tidak ketahuan anbu yang masih berjaga, hal itu membuat perjalanannya memakan waktu lama.

Sasuke ingin menangis setiap ia melihat mayat orang-orang dari klannya yang dibantai tanpa belas kasihan. Di jalan yang ia lewati banyak mayat Uchiha bergelimpangan berlumuran darah.

Sasuke berlari kecil saat ia hampir sampai di kuil Nakano, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah kunai menggores bahu kirinya. Sasuke terjatuh ke tanah. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengenggam rambutnya dan mengangkatnya sampai ia mendongak. Sasuke mendesis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku!", Sasuke memberontak. Namun, anbu yang menangkapnya itu malah mengeluarkan pedang dan mengayunkannya untuk menebas leher Sasuke.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang, ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Tunggu, jangan bunuh dia!" tiba-tiba seseorang yang tidak Sasuke kenal muncul di depannya.  
"Kami mempunyai rencana lain." orang itu menambahkan.

"Siap!, Danzou-sama.", anbu itu menjawab.

Setelah itu Sasuke merasakan sebuah pukulan di punggungnya dan itu membuat dunianya menjadi gelap seketika.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Sasuke terbangun dan menyadari tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia terikat di sebuah kursi logam di sebuah ruangan yang tidak ia ketahui. Tidak banyak perabotan di ruang itu, hanya ada sebuah lemari dengan puluhan laci dan sebuah kursi yang kini ia duduki, di depannya terdapat sebuah pintu besi. Perasaan Sasuke tidak karuan, ia takut dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang menangkapnya. Sasuke putus asa, ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya dengan Itachi, ia merasa lemah dan tidak berguna.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kokoh di depannya terbuka dan masuklah dua orang shinobi. Mereka adalah Morino Ibiki dan Yamanaka Inoichi, interogator paling kejam di Konoha. Sasuke tidak mengenal mereka, namun perasaannya mengatakan bahwa mereka bukanlah orang yang akan menolongnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar kalian orang jahat!" Sasuke berteriak sambil berusaha menyingkirkan rasa takutnya.

"Jadi kau anaknya Fugaku, huh?!, pengkhianat seperti dia pasti tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun." kata seorang pria yang penuh bekas luka di wajahnya.

"Lepaskan! Biarkan aku pe-"

PLAKK.., sebuah tamparan menghentikan kata-kata Sasuke. Ia menatap kedua pria itu dengan sinis.

"Kau tidak sedang dalam posisi untuk melawan, bocah!" kata pria berambut pirang yang baru saja menamparnya.

Kedua shinobi itu kemuadian menjalankan tugasnya. Mereka menanyakan semua hal tentang pengkhianatan Uchiha pada Sasuke, namun jawaban yang mereka dapatkan hanya kalimat 'aku tidak tahu'.

Napas Sasuke tidak teratur, wajahnya serasa terbakar setiap ia menerima pukulan karena tidak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan. Rencana pemberontakan, kekuatan Itachi, sharingan, Uchiha bungsu itu benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua hal yang mereka katakan. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam.

Kesal karena usahanya sia-sia, kedua interogator itu akhirnya menggunakan cara paksa. Inoichi menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membaca pikiran Sasuke. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya yang diselubungi chakra di kepala Uchiha kecil itu. Sasuke hanya tertunduk lemas. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk, ia berteriak sekuat tenaga sampai akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Interogasi itu tidak membuahkan apa-apa. Kedua interogator itu meninggalkan ruangan untuk melapor kepada atasannya.

"Kalu begini kita hanya bisa menunggu. Taruh dia di penjara!" kata seorang tetua desa yang menjadi pemimpin pasukan anbu.

"Baik, Danzou-sama." mereka menjawab serempak.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Saat terbangun, Sasuke berada di sebuah ruang tahanan. Sebuah gelang besi berantai mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan kecilnya. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

Sejak saat itulah penderitaan Sasuke dimulai. Penjaga penjara sering menyiksa dan menghinanya. Awalnya Sasuke selalu melawan, namun orang-orang di penjara justru semakin membuatnya menderita.

Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis. Ia rindu keluarganya. Ia ingin mendapat kasih sayang. Tapi semua itu hanya fatamorgana. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menaruh belas kasihan padanya. Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya pasrah dan menurut dengan perintah yang ia terima, namun siksaan itu tetap ia rasakan sampai tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Sasuke membuka matanya, penglihatannya agak kabur, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ingatan masa lalunya itu terasa begitu nyata. Sudah tujuh tahun sejak ia kehilangan segalanya dan sampai kapan pun kesedihannya itu tidak akan pernah terobati.

Sasuke memperhatikan langit-langit bercat putih di hadapannya. Ia tersadar kalau ia sedang berada di ruang kesehatan penjara. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia terbangun di ruangan itu. Sasuke berusaha duduk tapi tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah. Sebuah perban melingkar di kepalanya, tubuhnya terbalut perban yang menutupi dada, perut, sampai punggungnya, ia hanya memakai celana pendek dan sebuah selimut. Luka-lukanya masih terasa perih. Lama-kelamaan Sasuke bisa bangkit, ia duduk dan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang anbu wanita masuk dan membawakan pakaian untuk Sasuke.

"Pakai ini!" seru wanita itu sambil melemparkan pakaian yang dipegangnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke segera memakainya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia sudah paham kalau perawat disini bukanlah orang yang seharusnya ramah dan baik terhadap pasiennya, apalagi jika pasiennya itu adalah seorang Uchiha.

"Kotetsu bilang, hari ini Kakashi ada misi, jadi ia menyuruhmu berlatih sendiri di halaman belakang dan mengerjakan tugasmu seperti biasanya," wanita itu berkata sambil memakaikan gelang pengikat di pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera berusaha turun dari tempat tidur, ia ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan ini. Ia tidak suka jika harus berlama-lama dengan petugas penjara. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit. Wanita itu tidak peduli sedikitpun, ia malah duduk manis di kursinya dan mengambil secangkir kopi untuk ia nikmati. Ia samasekali tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang jatuh berkali-kali karena kakinya belum kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Sasuke berjalan sambil bertumpu pada tembok di lorong-lorong yang ia lewati. Sesampainya di halaman belakang ia hanya duduk bersandar di tembok sambil merapatkan kedua kakinya, kepalanya menengadah ke langit. Kali ini ia tidak mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia tidak peduli kalau ia akan dihukum lagi.

'Mungkin kalau mereka menyiksaku lagi aku akan mati. Kurasa itu lebih baik,' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat janjinya pada Itachi untuk terus bertahan hidup, ' kebahagiaan? Kebahagiaan apa?, aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Mungkin satu-satunya kebahagiaan bagiku adalah menyusul keluargaku.'

'Untuk apa aku bertahan? Aku sudah kehilangan segalanya. Keluargaku.., klanku, kehormatanku, bahkan aku sudah kehilangan harga diriku sebagai manusia. Aku tidak sanggup lagi hidup seperti ini...' saat Sasuke semakin hancur dalam keputusasaannya, wajah Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya. 'Apa maksudnya ini?, kenapa aku memikirkannya? Kenapa? Apakah mungkin sebenarnya aku mengharapkannya? Tidak.., tidak mungkin... Harapan hanyalah kebohongan, kebebasan hanyalah ilusi, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya?'

"Aaaargh!" Sasuke berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya, ia berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikirannya yang membingungkan, tapi wajah gadis berambut pink itu tidak bisa hilang.

'Apa mungkin aku harus bertahan lebih lama lagi...?' hati kecilnya berbisik memberi semangat.

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

To be continued...

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

**A/N** : Hiks..hiks... TT^TT  
Aku menangis saat menulis chapter ini... *lebay*  
scene saat itachi meninggal itu selalu terasa mengharukan... Hiks

Yeah, apapun opinimu tentang fanficku, bagus atau jelek...  
**Please Review**... Hiks..


	5. Chain 5 : Hope

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Sasuke tidak menyadari berapa lama ia memandangi langit. Lamunannya buyar saat sebuah pesawat kertas mendarat di kepalanya. Gadis yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan kini muncul di depannya dengan wajah penasaran seolah menyuruh Sasuke agar cepat membalas suratnya.

Sakura selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemui pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu. Ia sebenarnya selalu menyelinap keluar rumah sakit setiap sore demi menemui Sasuke. Saat di rumah sakit ia sering merasa bosan. Saat berbaring ia sering memandangi pesawat kertas yang ia dapat dari Sasuke. Meskipun ia belum mengetahui nama laki-laki yang ditemuinya setiap hari itu, ia selalu memikirkannya. Sakura selalu berharap agar waktu cepat berganti senja agar ia bisa menemui tahanan muda itu.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi padamu?" . Sasuke membaca surat dari gadis yang menemuinya itu. Ia tahu Sakura pasti bisa melihat keadaannya yang menyedihkan ini. Perban di kepalanya, luka-luka memar di wajahnya, dan masih banyak lagi luka di tangan dan kakinya yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Kali ini perasaan putus asa sedang menguasai Sasuke. Di satu sisi Sasuke senang Sakura selalu datang menemuinya, namun di sisi lain ia merasa sedih. Ia teringat dengan dua orang penyiksanya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bebas dan pada akhirnya ia akan dihukum mati. Kalau memang itu benar, lebih baik ia tidak pernah bertemu Sakura. Lebih baik ia sendirian sampai akhir hidupnya yang tidak akan lama.

"Kenapa kau selalu menemuiku? Kenapa kau peduli denganku padahal aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa? Bukankah seharusnya kau membenci orang sepertiku?" Sasuke menerbangkan surat balasannya sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya saat membaca balasan Sasuke.  
"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau adalah orang jahat. Aku juga tidak mengerti alasannya tapi, setiap aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa lebih tenang. Kau membuatku menyadari hal-hal berharga. Karena itu, aku ingin berteman denganmu…" Sakura mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Kita ini berada di dunia yang berbeda, mengenal seorang pendosa sepertiku tidak akan ada gunanya bagimu." Sasuke menanggapinya dingin.

"Saat pertama kali kau memberiku surat, kau menyuruhku tersenyum meskipun kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Kau membangkitkan semangatku tanpa peduli siapa aku. Dari situ aku tahu kau adalah orang yang tulus. Aku ingin mengenalmu..."  
"Saat menatap matamu aku bisa merasakan kesedihan yang terpancar. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti bisa menghapus kesedihan itu." Sakura membalas.

Sasuke terkejut membaca balasan Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan gadis sebaik itu. Tapi Sasuke takut kalau Sakura mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, sakura akan kecewa.  
"Kesedihan katamu? Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa. Pulanglah... Sebaiknya kita tidak saling kenal. Aku tidak akan pernah bebas dari sini. Kau akan menyesal jika mengenalku."

Sakura tetap berkeras hati agar Sasuke mau menerimanya. Ia yakin bahwa perasaannya terhadap Sasuke bukanlah hal yang salah.  
"Karena itu…, bagilah kesedihanmu itu dengan orang lain. Kau tidak harus menanggungnya sendirian."

"Percuma saja… aku tidak punya harapan lagi." Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu putus asa... aku ingin menolongmu bagaimanapun caranya... Sekarang juga aku akan pergi ke tempat Hokage dan memaksanya untuk membebaskanmu, atau paling tidak aku bisa membantu meringankan hukumanmu."

'Apa?' Sasuke terlonjak membaca balasan Sakura.  
Sasuke segera memberi balasan sebelum Sakura benar-benar melaksanakan perkataannya. Ia tidak ingin gadis yang berniat baik itu mengalami nasib buruk karena melakukan usaha yang sia-sia untuk menolongnya, "Bodoh! Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin bebas kan? Aku tulus ingin membantumu..., meskipun aku belum tahu siapa dirimu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau bisa mempercayaiku." Sakura berkata.

"Kalau kau melakukannya, aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Tapi mencoba tidak ada salahnya kan?! Kenapa kau tidak bisa percaya padaku?"

"Maaf, sebenarnya dari awal aku percaya padamu... Aku selalu berharap agar bisa bertemu denganmu... Tapi, biarlah aku bebas dengan caraku sendiri."

"Jadi, kau mau berteman denganku kan?"

"Iya… Terimakasih, Sakura... Aku pasti bisa menahan rasa sakit ini asalkan aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Aku akan berusaha agar bisa menemuimu setiap hari... Aku berjanji..", balas gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu di tempat ini..." kata anak berambut hitam itu.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertahan. Mungkin Sakura benar, harapan itu ada, yang ia harus ia lakukan adalah mempercayainya dan tidak pernah menyerah. Sasuke akan terus berjuang meskipun hidup yang ia lalui sangat keras. Ia berlatih dengan serius karena ia sekarang memiliki impian dalam hidupnya.

Sakura.., itulah impiannya. Sebuah cahaya yang menyinarinya saat ia hampir layu dan mati dalam kegelapan. Dengan Sakura ia bisa merasakan sedikit kebebasan dari balik jeruji. Saat ia merasa dunianya hanya kegelapan, gadis itu membawakan secuil dunia untuk Sasuke sehingga ia tidak lagi putus asa.

Sakura sering menceritakan pengalamannya, tempat-tempat di Konoha, dan juga teman-temannya. Tapi ia tetap merahasiakan penyakit yang dideritanya. Sakura bisa membuat Sasuke percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti ia bisa terlepas dari rantai penderitaan yang mengikat takdirnya ini.

Sasuke bertekad untuk melindungi dan membuat gadis pujaannya itu bahagia bagaimanapun caranya. Suatu saat nanti…, Sasuke yakin hari itu pasti akan datang.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Waktu terus berlalu, hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Sasuke tetap bertahan dengan semangat dari Sakura. Cahaya matahari senja membuat benih-benih cinta tumbuh subur di hati mereka, meski mereka tidak pernah mengatakannya.

Sakura selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia selalu lolos dari pengawasan perawat di rumah sakit saat kabur untuk pergi ke penjara. Akan tetapi, keadaan Sakura tidak menunjukkan hal positif. Saat keadaannya memburuk, ia harus menjalani perawatan intensif di rumah sakit dan harus merelakan hari-harinya berlalu tanpa bertemu laki-laki yang disukainya. Saat hal itu terjadi, Sakura akan berbohong kepada Sasuke dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang menjalankan misi. Kadang Sasuke kuatir melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat dan tubuhnya semakin kurus, namun Gadis itu selalu bisa menyembunyikan keadaannya dengan beralasan kalau ia kelelahan. Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Baginya yang terpenting adalah bisa bersama dengan Sasuke dan membuatnya bahagia meskipun ia tidak tahu sampai kapan tubuhnya bisa bertahan.

Sasuke juga memiliki prinsip yang sama, sampai saat ini ia belum mengatakan namanya atau menceritakan masa lalunya pada Sakura. Ia hanya tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Mungkin saat ia bebas nanti, walaupun ia sendiri belum sepenuhnya yakin akan hal itu. Ia akan terus bertahan menghadapi siksaan yang membuatnya menderita asalkan Sakura yang ia cintai bisa terus tersenyum.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

(23.07 p.m.) Prison…

BRUKK… Tubuh Sasuke tumbang di atas kasur tipisnya. Hidung dan bibirnya berdarah, tubuhnya penuh luka, tenaganya terkuras habis. Namun kali ini tidak ada setitik pun air mata. Malam ini kedua penjaga penjara yang kejam itu memutuskan untuk memberinya siksaan pengantar tidur dan seperti biasa Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Sial!, kalau bukan karena rantai ini, aku pasti sudah mengirim mereka ke neraka" gerutunya sambil memperbaiki posisi tidurnya.

Dengan susah payah ia merogoh bagian bawah bantalnya dan menggenggam sebuah pesawat kertas. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan memandangi isinya dengan cahaya redup di ruangannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi… Jaga dirimu baik-baik…", itulah kalimat yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada gadis yang dicintainya. Ia samasekali tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Inilah caranya untuk bertahan. Surat itu adalah kekuatannya untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya di bantal nya yang keras. Tangannya masih memegang surat itu dengan erat. Ia menghadap ke samping dan mendekatkan surat itu ke dadanya. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Sebelum tidur ia berharap agar dapat segera bertemu Sakura.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

(23.07 p.m.) Konoha Hospital…

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap seorang pasien berambut pink sedang terbaring beristirahat. Sebuah selang infus terjuntai dari pergelangan tangannya. Beberapa kabel kecil menghubungkan tubuhnya yang rapuh dengan peralatan rumah sakit. Di ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara monitor yang menunjukkan detak jantungnya .

Tanpa diketahui seorang pun, tangan kanan gadis itu menggenggam erat sebuah pesawat kertas yang terlipat.

"Semoga misimu berjalan lancar. Kau pasti bisa…"  
"Aku akan selalu menunggumu…", itulah isi dari pesawat kertas yang ia genggam erat.

Sakura yakin ia pasti bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak akan kalah dengan penyakitnya.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

To be continued…

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**A/N** : e..to.. ano… entah kenapa kupikir chapter ini agak aneh ~.~a  
AAAARGH… Aku memang tidak berbakat… Gomennasai…  
**Please Review… **

Chapter 6 sudah selesai kukerjakan. Tapi, kalo aku gak dapat review gak bakal kupublish..^^*smirk**  
**


	6. Chain 6 : It Hurts

Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih para readers dan reviewers yang telah membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga *cieee…  
Jujur aku tersanjung saat ada reviewer yang bilang kalau di sampai menangis baca ceritaku. itu artinya tidak sia-sia aku membuat fanfic ini dengan air mata bercucuran di keyboardku...  
sekali lagi **Arigatou gozaimasu**  
Tapi, sebenarnya aku menginginkan review yang lebih banyak lagi…

and, warning! in this chapter I'll do **it** again...*evil smirk

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Konoha Hospital...

Sakura duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memandangi pesawat kertas yang selalu ia genggam selama ia tidak sadarkan diri. Hatinya sangat rindu dengan Sasuke. Sudah tiga hari ia harus dirawat intensif sehingga ia tidak bisa pergi ke penjara. Ia berharap keadaannya membaik dan ia bisa menyelinap keluar rumah sakit lagi. Ia selalu yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan sembuh walaupun kadang-kadang tubuhnya mengkhianati keyakinannya itu.

CLAKK… Sakura mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia cepat-sepat menyembunyikan pesawat kertas itu di laci meja di dekatnya. Orang yang masuk ke ruangannya ternyata adalah dokter yang biasa memeriksanya. Dokter itu tersenyum padanya. Ia harap itu adalah pertanda baik.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura…, bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" dokter wanita itu berkata dengan ramah.

Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, tangan kanannya mencoba merasakan detak jantungnya, "Kurasa aku baik-baik saja…"

"Hey, jangan murung begitu… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu belakangan ini, tapi hasil pemeriksaanku menunjukkan bahwa keadaanmu membaik. Jadi pagi ini aku ingin bilang kalau kau mau, kau bisa keluar rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari… Yah, mungkin saja kau merasa bosan disini…" ucap dokter itu panjang lebar.

Sakura langsung menunjukkan ekspresinya yang berubah 180 derajat. Matanya berbinar-binar, wajahnya berseri, dan ia tersenyum bahagia, "Benarkah?, aku bisa pergi?"

"Ya, tapi kau harus tetap menjaga kondisimu. Jaga pola makanmu, tetap minum obat secara teratur, jangan tidur terlalu malam, jangan melakukan aktifitas fisik yang berat, jangan-"

"Aaaaku mengerti, Dokter… Jadi sekarang cepat lepaskan jarum infus ini." Kata Sakura tidak sabar.

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum melihat semangat pasiennya yang mengebu-gebu. Kemudian ia membantu melepaskan jarum infus di tangan Sakura.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sakura…" katanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura segera bersiap dan membereskan barangnya. Ia tidak lupa untuk merapikan koleksi pesawat kertasnya untuk ia bawa beberapa lembar.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Sakura menarik napas panjang sesampainya di luar rumah sakit. Ia merasa bahagia menghirup udara luar. Meskipun ia sudah sering menyelinap untuk kabur, aroma udara kebebasan yang sebenarnya terasa berbeda. Ia tidak ingin segera kembali ke rumah sakit ini.

Sakura memilih untuk pulang sendiri. Ia bisa meyakinkan dokter kalau ia akan baik-baik saja di jalan. Sakura sudah mempunyai rencana yang akan ia lakukan hari ini. Pertama ia akan pulang dulu ke rumah kakeknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin tinggal disana meskipun kakeknya sangat menyayanginya. Selama ini sakura lebih memilih tinggal sendiri di rumahnya meskipun kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Sakura akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah rumah tradisional yang sangat besar. Sebenarnya menurut Sakura rumah itu agak menyeramkan. Tempat tinggal kakeknya itu juga merupakan markas ANBU. Itu karena kakeknya adalah pemimpin organisasi tersebut. Sakura sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan kakeknya, tapi saat ini hanya dia keluarga yang ia miliki.

Sakura memasuki gerbang rumah itu dengan tenang. Dua orang anbu yang bertugas menjaga gerbang samasekali tidak mencurigainya. Mereka sudah tahu bahwa Sakura adalah cucu kesayangan tuan mereka. Sakura terus berjalan masuk dan mencari keberadaan kakeknya. Tanpa ia duga kakeknya muncul dengan dua orang pengawal yang wajahnya tertutup topeng.

"Oh, Sakura, cucuku…, kau pulang dari rumah sakit rupanya. Kenapa dokter tidak memberitahuku? Seharusnya kau dijemput oleh para anbu disini." Ucap orang tua itu dengan senyuman.

"Tidak perlu, Jii-sama… Aku baik-baik saja." Balasnya dengan wajah berseri.

"Baiklah, kau istirahat saja di ruanganmu. Kalau perlu sesuatu panggil saja salah satu anbu yang bertugas. Saat ini aku harus pergi ke penjara. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan disana. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura." Kata pria itu sambil mengelus rambut pink cucunya.

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk, "Hati-hati, O jii-sama…"

Kemudian Sakura menuju ke kamar yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Ia beristirahat sebentar di kasurnya yang empuk. Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawakannya makanan. Sakura memang dimanja oleh kakeknya. Ia bagai seorang putri raja saat tinggal di rumah ini. Tapi Sakura tidak terlalu senang dengan hal itu.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Sakura melihat jam di kamarnya menunjukkan angka 11.20. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melihat sekeliling, keadaan rumah itu sepi. 'Ini saat yang tepat' pikirnya. Ia kemudian bergegas menyelinap ke ruang kerja kakeknya. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu ruangan yang ia tuju.

Sakura langsung menghampiri sebuah lemari yang berisi buku dan dokumen penting milik kakeknya. Terdengar suara berdecit saat Sakura membukanya, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Untungnya tidak ada seorang pun yang datang.

Mata Sakura menjelajahi buku-buku yang berjejer dengan teliti. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya. 'Daftar Tahanan Penjara Elite Konoha' Sakura menatap judul buku itu dengan seksama. Buku itu tidak hanya ada satu, namun Sakura akan tetap melanjutkan pencariannya dengan sabar. Ia mulai membuka lembar demi lembar kertas dengan gambar wajah kriminal dengan identitas dan sebab mereka masuk penjara. Ia berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari.

'Aku pasti akan menemukannya…' gumamnya yakin.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Konoha Prison (10.30 a.m.)…

"Hey, Kotetsu menyuruhmu ke ruangannya." Kata seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke terkejut, ia langsung meletakkan kunai yang sedang ia kerjakan dan bergegas menuju pintu.

'Cih, mau apa dia memanggilku?' perasaan Sasuke tidak enak.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan yang dimaksud namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Silakan masuk, Danzou-sama" Sasuke mendengar suara Kotetsu dari arah pintu di belakangnya.

Sasuke bisa melihat seorang pria masuk dengan Kotetsu dan Izumo di belakangnya. Pria itu memakai baju longgar yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya bahkan sampai menyentuh lantai. Ia memakai perban di kepalanya dan menutupi mata kanannya. Ia membawa tongkat kayu meskipun ia masih bisa berjalan tegak dengan kedua kakinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke. Masih ingat aku kan?! "

Sasuke menatap tajam pada pria tua itu. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan Shimura Danzou, salah satu tetua desa yang merupakan pemimpin Anbu, orang yang menjadi kepala penjara Konoha, orang yang menjebloskannya ke penjara ini, dan orang yang dulu menjadi pemimpin saat pembantaian Klan Uchiha.

"Sudah sampai dimana kekuatanmu? Latihanmu bersama Kakashi tidak sia-sia kan?!." Danzou berkata.

"Apa maumu, kakek tua?!" jawab Sasuke kasar.

"Hey, berani-beraninya kau tidak sopan terhadap Danzou-sama" Izumo mengingatkan.

"Buktikan kalau kau memang sudah bertambah kuat! Sekarang juga lawan Kotetsu dan Izumo dengan kekuatan Uchihamu!" Danzou memerintahkan tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke dan kedua Chuunin itu terkejut.

"Apa-apaan ini, lepaskan dulu rantai ditanganku!" Sasuke berkata.

"Itu tidak perlu" jawab Danzou santai.  
"Hey, kalian berdua, apa aku perlu mengulangi perintahku?" teriaknya pada dua orang chuunin dibelakangnya.

"Baik, Danzou-sama." Mereka berdua pun tidak membuang waktu. Dengan senang hati mereka akan menghajar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa berusaha menghindari serangan dua shinobi itu. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa menang dalam pertarungan yang tidak adil ini. Ia akhirnya roboh setelah mendapat beberapa tendangan di tubuhnya.

Danzou mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang meringkuk tidak berdaya di lantai, "Ternyata sampai saat ini kau masih lemah, tidak berguna. Rupanya tekanan yang kau alami masih kurang."

Emosi Sasuke meluap, ia ingin sekali menghajar kakek itu.  
"SIAAAAAL! BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKAN HIDUPKU!" Sasuke berteriak. Entah darimana tenaga yang ia dapatkan ia tiba-tiba bangkit dan membenturkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Danzou, ia mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga. Pria itu tidak menduga serangan Sasuke dan tidak sempat menghindar. Dua orang Chuunin yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke juga tidak sempat mencegah gerakannya. Mereka berdua akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. Danzou langsung bangkit, wajahnya merah karena malu dan kesal. Sementara Sasuke tetap terbaring di lantai dengan napas terengah-engah.

"KURANG AJAR!" Danzou menendang Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Uchiha itu bisa mendengar suara tulang rusuknya yang patah karena tendangan yang ia terima, sakitnya tak tertahankan, ia terbatuk sampai mengeluarkan darah, tapi ia sedikit puas bisa menyerang tetua desa itu.

"Beraninya kau menyerang seorang pejabat tinggi Konoha."  
"Hukum dia di tiang penyiksaan! Sekarang!" serunya pada dua orang bawahannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Sasuke hanya menatap tajam seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Selanjutnya yang Sasuke tahu, tubuhnya diseret oleh dua orang chuunin itu. Ia dibawa ke halaman belakang, ke dua buah tiang yang selama ini ditakuti oleh seluruh penghuni penjara. Mula-mula orang yang menyeretnya melepaskan rantai di tangannya dan segera memasang rantai yang terhubung dengan masing-masing tiang. Sekarang posisinya tergantung diantara dua tiang itu seperti huruf Y dengan ujung kaki hampir tidak menyentuh tanah. Kemudian salah seorang shinobi merobek bajunya dengan sebuah kunai. Tampak banyak bekas luka yang sudah hampir sembuh di tubuh Uchiha terakhir itu.

Sasuke masih bisa melihat Danzou berdiri di depannya dengan senyum licik dan wajah puas menyaksikannya dalam keadaan tidak berdaya. Selanjutnya Kotetsu dan Izumo muncul dengan sebuah cambuk di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Tidak lama kemudian penyiksaan pun dimulai. SLASH… Cambukan pertama mengenai dada Sasuke. Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Cambuk yang mereka gunakan kali ini lebih keras dan bergerigi dan itu membuatnya merasa berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dari cambukan biasanya. Apalagi dengan posisinya sekarang, ini adalah siksaan paling kejam dari semua siksaan yang pernah ia alami. Mereka berdua mencambuknya dari depan dan belakang dengan sekuat tenaga.

SLASH…

"Kumohon.. hentikan…"

SLASH…

"Aaaarrrghh.."

Seberapa sering pun Sasuke merintih dan memohon, siksaan itu tidak berhenti. Mereka terus melukainya…

lagi

dan lagi…

dan lagi…

dan lagi…

dan lagi…

dan lagi…

dan lagi…

dan lagi…

dan lagi…

dan lagi…

dan lagi…

dan lagi…

dan lagi…

dan lagi…

dan lagi…

dan lagi…

dan lagi…

Dan terus berulang sampai akhirnya tubuhnya mati rasa dan ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Sasuke berusaha memikirkan Sakura untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, tapi tubuhnya tetap tidak sanggup.

Danzou dan kedua orang penyiksa itu meninggalkan Uchiha yang babak belur itu sebelum ia mati kehabisan darah. Mereka membiarkannya tetap tergantung pada tiang itu. Mereka bertiga lalu pergi ke rumah Danzou untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Danzou's mansion…

Sakura membuka matanya, ia ketiduran saat sedang membaca. Saat ia terbangun hari sudah gelap,tapi ia belum menemukan identitas orang yang ia cari padahal sudah beberapa tumpukan buku yang ia baca.

'aku harus segera menemukannya sebelum kakek datang' pikirnya sambil terus membuka lembaran buku di pangkuannya.

Sakura mempercepat pencariannya sampai akhirnya pandangannya terhenti di sebuah halaman yang berisi foto seseorang yang tidak asing baginya. 'Uchiha Sasuke…' Sakura membaca nama yang tertulis di bawah foto itu dengan seksama. Ia terkejut mengetahui nama itu. Kemudian ia membaca semua keterangan yang tertulis disitu. 'Uchiha…'

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

To be continued…

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

**A/N : **sepertinya aku semakin kejam… *smirk  
Tapi aku juga menangis saat menulis penyiksaan itu…

**Review**…

Katakan sesuatu…

Onegaishimasu…^^


	7. Chain 7 : Love and Truth

Yay, akhirnya update chapter 7...  
kuharap kalian menyukai ini..

aku jadi semangat meng-update karena review dari kalian...^^  
Terimakasih atas review yang kalian berikan, terimakasih juga pada reader yang mem-follow dan mem-fave fic ini...  
Kuharap chapter ini mendapat banyak review...

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Shuujin and Kami Hikouki©Shuujin-P (囚人P )**  
** sung by Kagamine Len & Rin (Vocaloid)**

* * *

**Chain 7 : Love and Truth**

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

'Sasuke… Jadi dia Uchiha Sasuke…'

'Uchiha…' Sakura tahu nama klan yang sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi itu. Uchiha adalah salah satu klan yang kuat di Konoha dan merupakan pengkhianat desa yang pernah berusaha menjatuhkan Hokage. Tapi sebelum mereka menjalankan rencananya, Hokage dan para tetua desa mengetahui rencana mereka dan Klan Uchiha akhirnya dibantai tanpa menyisakan seorang pun dalam satu malam. Kakeknya sendiri yang pernah menceritakan hal itu pada Sakura. Uchiha adalah Klan yang jahat, paling tidak itulah image yang tertanam di pikiran orang-orang mengenai klan Uchiha termasuk Sakura. Ia masih kecil saat tragedi berdarah itu terjadi.

Sakura melihat halaman buku yang masih ia pegang. Di halaman yang ia lihat hanya tertulis Sebuah Nama, sedangkan dalam kolom sebab dia masuk penjara hanya tertulis 'Keputusan khusus Konoha'.

Tapi, kenapa Sasuke masih hidup?. Pembantaian itu terjadi tujuh tahun lalu, berarti saat itu Sasuke masih kecil. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang ia lakukan sampai ia dipenjara?. Sakura bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'Apa Sasuke akan marah kalau aku bertanya langsung padanya?'.' Sekarang sudah malam, Sasuke pasti sudah masuk ke dalam selnya.' Pikir Sakura.

KLAKK… Sakura mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia mengintip dan melihat Kakeknya datang dengan dua orang chuunin, lalu mereka duduk di kursi tamu. Untungnya mereka tidak melihat Sakura. Sakura segera membereskan buku-buku yang ia baca agar tidak meninggalkan jejak. Dari tempatnya ia bisa mendengar percakapan Kakeknya dan dua orang shinobi itu.

"Jadi, apa Eksekusi mati akan dilakukan terhadap Sasuke, Tuan?" Seorang Chuunin berkata.

'Sasuke?' Sakura terkejut mendengar mereka membicarakan nama itu.

"Masih belum. Kita masih harus menunggu." Danzo menjawab.

"Tapi sampai kapan, Danzo-sama? Tidak ada perkembangan apa-apa darinya." Chuunin yang lain berkata.

"Terus saja tekan dia, tapi jangan sampai dia mati" Balas Danzo.

"Kami sudah melakukan itu, Tuan. Tapi sepertinya dia tetap tidak menyerah. "

"Tidak ada yang tahu kapan kekuatan itu akan muncul, jadi kita harus bersabar."  
"Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah aset yang besar bagi desa kita."

"Jadi kita biarkan saja anak itu di tiang penyiksaan?" kata seorang Chuunin.

"Hmm, mungkin kita tolong saja saat dia sudah hampir mati… Hahaha…" kakek itu tertawa lebar.

'Tiang penyiksaan? Apa mungkin Sasuke…' Sakura memiliki firasat buruk, hatinya tidak tenang. Ia segera mencari jalan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah jendela yang tertutup. Ia membukanya perlahan agar tidak ketahuan, untunglah usahanya berhasil. Sakura segera berlari ke arah penjara untuk memastikan dugaannya. Selama perjalanan hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang..

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Jalanan Konoha sudah gelap. Semua orang sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk beristirahat. Udara semakin dingin, namun Sakura tidak peduli akan semua itu. Tujuannya hanya satu, Sasuke.

Napas Sakura tersengal-sengal, dadanya mulai sesak. Tapi ia terus berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Akhirnya ia sampai pada tempat yang ia tuju. Ia melangkah mendekati pagar penjara di bagian ujung dengan hati-hati. Setelah ia berada cukup dekat, matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Seseorang yang ia rindukan sedang tergantung tidak sadarkan diri di antara dua tiang yang cukup tinggi. Air mata Sakura langsung membanjiri wajahnya, dadanya semakin terasa sesak. Ia tidak tega melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sasuke hanya memakai celana, tubuhnya berlumuran darah karena luka cambuk, kulitnya penuh luka memar yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya, dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

'Tega sekali kakek melakukan ini…' pikirnya.

"S..Sasuke…" Sakura memanggilnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, namun orang yang dipanggilnya tidak bergeming. Sakura lebih mendekat ke pagar agar suaranya bisa terdengar.

"AHH!" Sakura berteriak, tangannya terasa panas saat tidak sengaja menyentuh pagar penjara. Ia teringat perkataan Sasuke yang melarangnya terlalu dekat dengan pagar penjara. Sakura lebih berhati-hati dengan pagar yang dapat menghisap chakranya itu.

"Sasuke, bertahanlah… "  
"Aku disini, Sasuke…"  
"Sasuke…" Sambil menangis Sakura terus berharap agar Sasuke tersadar.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, pandangannya agak kabur, seluruh sel di tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia bisa mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Ia kenal dengan suara itu, kemudian ia berusaha sedikit menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Lama-lama pandangannya semakin jelas dan ia bisa melihat gadis yang selalu menemuinya memanggil namanya.

"D..darimana kau.. tahu.. namaku..?" suara Sasuke sangat pelan dan lemah, tapi Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke…, aku menyelidikinya. Tapi.. aku.. aku.." Sakura bingung harus berkata apa.  
"Kenapa kau ada di penjara ini? Bukankah saat kejadian itu kau masih anak-anak?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu… Mungkin ini sudah takdirku sebagai seorang Uchiha…" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Namun Sakura mengetahui kalau Sasuke menangis.

Sakura bertambah sedih melihatnya, "Aku turut bersedih atas kejadian itu…, tapi, kumohon jangan putus asa…"

"Pergilah…" Sasuke berkata.

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya, "Kenapa..?"

"Aku sudah bilang dari awal sebaiknya kita tidak saling kenal karena kau akhirnya pasti akan menyesal" jawab Uchiha yang terluka itu.

"Tapi aku…" Sakura berkata.

"Kau seharusnya membenci Uchiha karena kami adalah pengkhianat. Kami memang pantas untuk dibenci…" Sasuke berbicara lebih keras.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau tidak bersalah… Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke…" gadis itu menjawab sambil menangis.

"Tapi kenyataannya seperti ini… Semuanya sia-sia… Karena itu…, pergilah. Lupakan semua hal tentangku…" Sasuke menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

Air mata Sakura menetes saat mendengarnya, "Aku.. tidak mau."

"Pergilah, ini demi kebaikanmu…" Sasuke berkata.

"Tidak.., aku-"

"Aku bilang cepat pergi!" Sasuke berteriak mengusir Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mengenalmu. Dan aku ingin selalu bersamamu." Sakura berbicara keras dengan berurai air mata.  
"Itu karena… Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…"

Hati Sasuke terkejut mendengar kalimat itu. "Bodoh." Hanya itu tanggapan darinya.

Hati Sakura sakit mendengarnya, ia hanya terdiam. Ia ingin mendengar Sasuke menyatakan cintanya juga pada Sakura tapi yang ia dapat malah sebaliknya.

"Jangan katakan hal itu…" Sasuke mengatakannya meskipun ia juga mencintai Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa?" Sakura bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa… Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghapus air matamu dengan tanganku… Aku terperangkap disini… Aku hanya akan membuatmu sedih… Kau pasti bisa menemukan orang lain…" Uchiha itu berkata dengan pandangan ke tanah.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun, Sasuke… Aku tidak peduli meskipun kau seorang Uchiha." Air mata Sakura terus mengalir.

Hati Sasuke terenyuh mendengarnya. Sebenarnya perasaannya juga sama terhadap Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak bisa menyatakannya, ia merasa tidak pantas.

Suasana hening dalam beberapa menit. Udara malam semakin dingin. Tubuh Sasuke gemetar karenanya dan terasa semakin Sakit.

"Sudahlah…*uhuk*" Sasuke terbatuk saat dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Batuknya semakin menjadi-jadi sampai darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pergi..lah dan jangan kembali la..gi.. kau ha..rus melupa..kan..ku…" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan berat hati.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura tidak tega melihatnya. Sasuke benar-benar butuh pertolongan.

"Pulang…lah… Hari su..dah semakin ma..lam. Kalau penjaga menge..tahui hal i..ni kita bisa ter..bunuh. Jangan pikir..kan aku… A..ku baik-baik sa..ja." Sasuke berbicara lagi setelah napasnya agak lancar.

Sakura tahu tidak ada yang baik-baik saja saat ini, "Aku akan menemanimu.., Sasuke"

"Ja..ngan. Ka..lau kau terus berdiri disitu kau ju..ga akan sakit."

Sakura baru menyadari kalau tubuhnya terasa semakin lemah, chakranya pasti sudah hampir habis karena diserap pagar di dekatnya. Sasuke benar, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa disini. Keadaan hanya akan bertambah buruk jika ia ketahuan.

"Sasuke… Kumohon bertahanlah… aku akan menemuimu lagi…" air mata Sakura menetes lagi. Ia tidak tega meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Sakura pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tidak berhenti menangis. Dalam setiap langkah selalu terbayang sosok Sasuke yang penuh luka. Sementara itu dadanya terasa sakit. Penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Ia pun roboh sebelum sempat memasuki gerbang rumah kakeknya.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin Sakura meninggalkannya, tapi ia tidak ingin gadis yang dicintainya itu terseret dalam bahaya karena berhubungan dengannya. Sasuke tahu, hal ini memang menyakitkan. Dalam kesendiriannya, memori pertemuannya dengan Sakura terlintas dalam benaknya.

_Seorang tahanan yang jatuh cinta dengan gadis dari luar pagar penjara…, itu sangat menyedihkan. Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka gadis itu mau mengenal dirinya yang kotor dan hina. Lalu ia dan Sakura saling berkirim surat melalui pesawat kertas yang terbang melewati pagar yang seolah menjadi batas dunia mereka. Lama-lama hal itu membuatnya bisa meyakini akan datangnya kebebasan, meskipun itu hanyalah ilusi, ia tetap mempercayainya. Gadis itu membuatnya bisa kembali tersenyum dan menyukai dunia ini. Asalkan Sakura bersamanya, ia yakin kebahagiaan pasti akan datang, meskipun semua itu hanyalah suatu kebohongan._

_Semakin lama waktu berlalu, perasaan cinta itu semakin kuat. Pesawat kertas yang Sakura berikan menjadi kekuatannya untuk bertahan, namun sekuat apapun Sasuke menjalani hidupnya, tubuhnya semakin hancur. Dan sekarang ia tersadar bahwa ia tidak akan bisa membuat Sakura bahagia. Sasuke tidak bisa menyentuhnya, ia tidak bisa menggapainya, ia tidak bisa keluar dari tempat itu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa. Ia tersadar pada akhirnya ia harus meninggalkan gadis itu dan merelakannya pergi._

Tanpa sadar air mata Sasuke menetes membasahi wajahnya yang pucat dan terluka. Dalam hatinya ia masih ingin bertemu dengan Gadis itu lagi. Ia masih ingin melihat gadis itu menemuinya dan memberikan senyum manisnya.

Sasuke terbatuk lagi dan kali ini lebih parah. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya terasa semakin sakit. Tulang rusuknya yang patah terasa sangat menyiksanya. Ia berusaha memperbaiki posisinya tapi hal itu justru membuat kondisinya semakin buruk. Ia gemetar saat angin dingin menerpa lukanya dan membuatnya terasa semakin perih. Sasuke tidak yakin sampai kapan tubuhnya bisa bertahan menghadapi siksaan seperti ini. Lama-lama kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat dan ia pun akhirnya tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

To be continued…

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

**A/N : **bagian yang _italic _itu kuambil dari Lagu Shuujin by Len kagamine

Aku… benar-benar menginginkan **Review** darimu…  
Bagiku review itu sangat berharga…  
Katakanlah sesuatu, meskipun cuma satu kata...^^

Arigatou...


	8. Chain 8 : Hero's Come Back

**A/N** : Maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya menurut kalian terlalu pendek... aku baru pertama kali menulis fanfic, terutama scene romance... aku benar-benar gak punya pengalaman..ehehe

* * *

**Chain 8 : Hero's Come Back**

* * *

Matahari bersinar terik di Konoha. Semakin siang udara terasa semakin panas. Di penjara Elite Konoha kegiatan berlangsung seperti biasanya. Para narapidana bekerja keras membuat senjata di sebuah ruang khusus yang disediakan. Di sebuah sudut tampak dua orang shinobi sedang mengawasi para tahanan itu. mereka terlihat bosan dan tidak bersemangat.

"Hey, Izumo, kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang?" seorang chuunin dengan perban yang melewati hidungnya berkata.

"Oh, maksudmu bocah itu?" jawab seorang lagi yang berambut coklat.

"Ya, dia masih berada di tempat itu kan?"

"Em. Tenang saja, dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari sana."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita lepaskan dia?" Kotetsu berpendapat.

"Heh, kau mencemaskan di rupanya?!"

"Bukan begitu. Kalau dia mati, Danzou-sama pasti akan marah. Coba kau lihat dia."

"Baiklah… aku pergi"

Izumo kemudian keluar ruangan dan berjalan dengan malas.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Sesampainya di halaman belakang, Izumo bisa melihat Uchiha itu masih tetap berada di tempatnya. Baginya itu adalah suatu pemandangan yang indah. Ia terus berjalan mendekat dan memperhatikan anak itu dari depan. Uchiha itu masih tidak sadarkan diri sejak pertemuannya dengan Sakura tadi malam. Kepalanya tertunduk lemas, wajahnya tertutup rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Izumo memicingkan matanya, ia menunjukkan ekspresi muak di wajahnya. Tubuh Uchiha di depannya itu penuh luka dan darah yang sudah mengering.

Izumo menjulurkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Ia memeriksa denyut nadi karotisnya. Ia bisa merasakan denyut itu walaupun sangat lemah. Ia kemudian menggenggam rambut hitam anak di depannya dan mengangkatnya sampai wajah Sasuke terlihat. Ada bekas aliran darah dari mulutnya dan bekas air mata yang sudah kering di wajah anak yang malang itu.

"HEY! BANGUN!" Izumo berteriak dengan kasar sambil menggenggam rambut anak itu lebih erat, namun anak itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

Chuunin itu lalu mencoba cara lain. Ia mencoba menekan sebuah luka yang terlihat kehitaman di dada Uchiha itu. Sentuhannya tepat mengenai tulang rusuk Sasuke yang patah.

"Nggh…" terdengar suara Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Matanya sedikit terbuka tapi pandangannya tidak bisa terfokus, ia ingin berteriak tapi kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering karena ia tidak menerima makanan dan minuman sejak kemarin. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit saat ia bernapas.

"HEY, BANGUN! BUKA MATAMU, BODOH!"

Sasuke bisa mendengar seseorang bicara dengannya, tapi otaknya hanya menerjemahkan itu sebagai sebuah bisikan yang tidak jelas. Lama-lama kepalanya terasa semakin sakit, ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan kegelapan mengambil alih pikirannya.

Izumo terkejut melihat Sasuke kembali pingsan. 'Hah, kurasa aku harus melepaskannya' pikirnya.

Ia lalu melepaskan rantai yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Sasuke satu per satu. Ia bisa melihat pergelangan tangan itu bengkak dan memar, kemungkinan Sasuke mengalami dislokasi. Uchiha itu terjatuh saat kedua rantai itu terlepas. Izumo kemudian memanggul tubuh yang tidak berdaya itu seenaknya melewati bahunya seperti sebuah karung. Ia tidak peduli kalau hal itu dapat menyebabkan keadaan Sasuke bertambah parah.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Izumo sampai di ruang kesehatan penjara. Ia meletakkan Sasuke di atas tempat tidur yang tersedia.

"Hey, ada tugas untukmu, sembuhkan dia!" ucapnya pada seorang kunoichi medis yang sejak tadi duduk bersantai di ruangan itu.

"Hah.., kalian menyiksanya lagi dan sekarang aku yang harus merawatnya. Kau mengganggu waktu bersantaiku saja." Gerutu wanita itu.

"Bilang saja sebenarnya kau juga ingin menyiksanya." Jawab Izumo.

"Yah, mungkin kau benar, haha.."  
"Kenapa kalian tidak membunuhnya saja agar tidak merepotkanku?"

"Sudah lakukan saja tugasmu. Lagipula ini adalah keinginan Danzou-sama."

"Hah, Baiklah…" jawab wanita itu dengan malas.

"Berapa lama dia akan sembuh?" Izumo bertanya.

"Hmm, mungkin satu atau dua minggu. Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk menyiksanya lagi ya?" jawabnya.

"Yup." Jawab Izumo sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Wanita itu hanya menggelenggkan kepalanya kemudian ia menghampiri pasiennya yang terluka parah.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Konoha Hospital…

Sakura membuka matanya dan menyadari dirinya berada di tempat yang tidak asing baginya, ia berada di kamar yang biasa ia tempati saat dirawat di rumah sakit. Sakura kebingungan. Ia masih terbayang-bayang pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Ia harap itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Sakura…" sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Kakek.." Sakura melihat kakeknya duduk di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sakura? Semalam penjaga menemukanmu pingsan di depan rumah. Kau pergi kemana?" Tanya kakeknya.

'Jadi, tadi malam itu bukan mimpi…' pikir Sakura.  
"Mmm, aku.. aku hanya jalan-jalan ke luar, Jii-sama…" jawabnya bohong. Sakura tidak ingin kakeknya mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau harus menjaga kondisimu, Sakura.., tadi dokter bilang kondisimu memburuk lagi." Nasihat kakeknya.

"Iya, maafkan aku…" jawab Sakura pelan.

"Lain kali jangan kau ulangi. Aku tidak mau cucuku satu-satunya kenapa-kenapa." Ucap kakek itu tegas.

"Baik, Jii-sama…"

"Sudahlah, jangan murung begitu, seharusnya hari ini kau bahagia." Ucap kakeknya.

Sebenarnya Sakura bukan murung karena memikirkan kondisinya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Sasuke. Ia harus mencari cara agar bisa bertemu dengannya secepatnya.

"Bahagia? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Nanti seseorang akan datang dan memberimu kejutan."

"Siapa?" Sakura penasaran.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu… Sekarang kau beristirahatlah, aku akan kembali bekerja." Jawab kakeknya.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Sakura terus berusaha memejamkan matanya, namun ia tidak bisa tidur. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Sasuke. Ia selalu gelisah. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada seseorang yang dicintainya.

Sakura membuka laci meja di dekatnya. Ia lega beberapa pesawat kertas yang ia tinggalkan masih utuh disana. Ia mengambil selembar dan melihatnya sambil membayangkan wajah Sasuke. Air mata Sakura menetes membasahi pesawat kertas itu. dalam hati ia berdoa agar laki-laki yang dicintainya itu baik-baik saja.

"Sakura-Chaaaaaaan…!" seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dan memanggil Sakura dengan suara yang sangat berisik.

"Naruto?!" Sakura terkejut melihat temannya yang tiba tiba muncul itu, sudah setengah tahun lebih ia tidak bertemu dengannya. Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ah? Tidak, tidak apa-apa.." jawab Sakura.

"Eh, benda apa yang kau pegang itu?" Naruto melirik pesawat kertas di tangan Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa… Hey, Naruto, kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu!" Sakura segera menyembunyikan pesawat kertasnya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ahaha, maaf.. aku kan ingin memberimu kejutan" jawab anak berambut pirang itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Kejutan..?' kini sakura paham maksud dari perkataan kakeknya tadi.  
"Bagaimana kalau jantungku langsung copot saat mendengar suaramu yang berisik itu?" ucap Sakura kesal.

"He? Jangan bilang begitu, Sakura-chan, baiklah aku minta maaf" jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat temannya yang dulu pernah satu tim dengannya. Naruto memang selalu ceria,sering bertindak bodoh, dan suka membuat keramaian. Tapi, dibalik wajah konyol yang dimilikinya, Naruto adalah seorang shinobi yang hebat dan pantang menyerah. Ia adalah putra dari alm. Hokage keempat dan juga seorang jinchuuriki kyuubi. Ia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, karena itulah ia diberi latihan khusus bersama salah satu sannin, Jiraiya. Saat ini kekuatannya pasti sudah sangat jauh melebihi Sakura dan teman sebayanya yang lain. Sakura bisa melihat Naruto sudah bertambah tinggi dan gagah.

Suatu saat nanti Naruto akan menjadi Hokage negeri ini. Hal itu adalah keputusan Hokage ketiga yang saat ini sedang memimpin dan para pejabat tinggi Konoha, termasuk kakeknya. Naruto adalah sosok yang cocok dan sempurna untuk melindungi desa ini. Kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuhnya akan menjadi pertahanan terkuat yang tidak dimiliki oleh negara lain. Sakura ikut senang karena sahabatnya adalah seseorang yang hebat.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar serius.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya, aku datang untuk menepati janjiku…" ucap Naruto.

"Janji…" Sakura berpikir, ia teringat dengan janji Naruto sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan desa. Naruto berjanji bahwa ia akan membawa Tsunade, salah satu sannin legendaris yang mungkin bisa menyembuhkannya. Awalnya Sakura pikir hal itu mustahil, tapi Naruto tetap bersikeras melakukannya.

Sakura tahu Naruto sangat mencintainya, bahkan setelah Naruto mengetahui penyakit yang diderita Sakura, ia tetap mencintai gadis itu. Naruto akan melakukan apapun untuk Sakura sekalipun itu adalah hal yang kelihatannya tidak mungkin. Namun, Sakura tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Naruto. Ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat baik dan tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu. Rasa cinta yang ia miliki hanya untuk Sasuke.

Naruto pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura, tapi Sakura menolaknya. Naruto tidak putus asa karena hal itu. Dengan percaya diri Naruto mengatakan kalau suatu saat ia akan membuat Sakura menyukainya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Aku berhasil menemukannya, Sakura.." kata Naruto.

"…"

"Aku telah berhasil membawa Tsunade untuk menyembuhkanmu" lanjut Naruto bangga.

Sakura tercengang, ia terkejut dan setengah tidak percaya mendengarnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto mempersilakan orang yang ia maksud memasuki ruangan. Sakura bisa melihat seorang wanita memasuki ruangan bersama asistennya yang membawa seekor babi. Sakura kaget melihat wajah sannin itu yang masih terlihat cantik dan muda padahal seharusnya sannin sudah berusia lanjut. Kulitnya juga masih kencang dan tubuhnya sangat sexy.

"Hey, Sakura.., jangan tertipu dengan dadanya yang besar, dia itu sebenarnya sudah nenek-nenek" ucap Naruto setengah berbisik.

Wanita itu langsung meninju kepala Naruto sampai benjol. "Aku mendengarmu, bocah nakal!" teriaknya kesal.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Ah, perkenalkan, aku Tsunade dan ini Shizune, asistenku, dan anak babi ini adalah Tonton" kata wanita itu sambil memperkenalkan asisten dan hewan peliharaannya.

"Mungkin setelah ini kami akan menetap di Konoha meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin. Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan usaha keras anak ini." Lanjutnya sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum memamerkan giginya dengan bangga.

'Tidak kusangka Naruto benar-benar menepati janjinya…' batin Sakura

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Tsunade melakukan tugasnya memeriksa Sakura. Ia meneiti dengan seksama kelainan yang dialami gadis itu. Ia mencatat beberapa hal penting yang ia temukan.

"Hmm, Sakura, kau juga seorang kunoichi kan?!" Tanya wanita itu menghilangkan suasana hening yang membuat Sakura tegang.

"Iya, tapi sejak penyakitku bertambah parah aku tidak diizinkan untuk berlatih lagi" jawabnya jujur.

"Kau tertarik tidak, untuk menjadi ninja medis?" tanyanya lagi.

"Em" Sakura mengangguk, "Sebenarnya aku tertarik sekali. Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa…" ucap Sakura pasrah.

"Baiklah, pemeriksaannya sudah selesai.." ujar Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"B..Bagaimana hasilnya" Sakura penasaran.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Kasus yang kau alami ini baru pertama kali kutemui, dan kurasa ini cukup sulit… Aku berani melakukan operasi, tapi kemungkinan berhasilnya masih sedikit. Beri aku waktu sepuluh hari untuk mempelajari ini lebih lanjut dan aku akan berusaha untuk menaikkan peluangnya menjadi 50%, baru setelah itu aku akan mengoperasimu."

Sakura terdiam dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Angka 50% tidak menjamin apakah ia akan selamat.

"Tenanglah, Sakura.. asalkan dirimu yakin, kau pasti akan sembuh. Aku tahu kau memiliki keinginan yang kuat." Tsunade berusaha membangkitkan semangat Sakura.  
"Dan kalau kau sembuh nanti, kau bisa belajar menjadi ninja medis denganku. Aku melihat kau memiliki potensi yang besar."

"Benarkah?" semangat Sakura muncul saat mendengar hal itu.

Tsunade tersenyum dan mengelus dahi gadis itu, "Sekarang beristirahatlah yang cukup. Kumpulkan semangatmu sampai saatnya operasi nanti."

Sannin itu kemudian beranjak pergi dari kamar Sakura.

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Sakura tidak percaya akhirnya ia memiliki Harapan untuk sembuh, bahkan ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya.

Tapi…

Hati Sakura tidak sepenuhnya bahagia. Semua harapan ini bisa terjadi karena… Naruto.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan sahabatnya itu? mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk membalas kebaikannya itu adalah dengan mencintai Naruto dan bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupnya dengan begitu ia bisa membuat Naruto bahagia bahkan kakeknya juga. Sakura tahu selama ini kakeknya sangat mendukung dirinya bersama Naruto. Tapi,itu sangat sulit… Tidak, Sakura tidak mungkin mencintai Naruto. Dari awal ia memang tidak memiliki cinta untuknya. Karena seseorang yang ia cintai hanyalah… Sasuke.

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

To be continued…

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

#sigh.. kurasa tidak akan ada air mata di chap ini…

KYAAAA… Bagaimana ?  
apa alurnya terlalu cepat?  
saat aku membaca ulang chapter ini, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh… tapi aku juga bingung harus bagaimana… ~_~

ano.. sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena aku belum tau kapan bisa publish chapter 9...  
yang pasti gak bisa dalam waktu dekat ini..

Gomennasai.. gomennasai... hontou ni gomennasai... (_ _)

**Review**…

Onegaishimasu…


	9. Chain 9 : Rival

**Gomennasai, minna-san… updatenya lama.  
Aku tau chapter sebelumnya memang… membosankan dan mungkin chapter ini juga. Tapi aku harap kalian masih berminat pada Chain of Destiny…**

**I still need more training… (_iii_)**

**Dan chapter 9 ini sengaja aku update sebelum UTS. UTS akan memakan waktu 2 minggu, belum lagi tugas-tugas laporan… orz  
Gomennasai… Gomennasai… #bow..bow**

**Ok, enough with the chatter and now please enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**Chain 9 : Rival**

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

"_Dunia ini begitu luas, tapi mengapa tidak ada tempat untukku dan Sasuke..?"_

"_Dunia dimana aku dan Sasuke bisa bergandengan tangan…"_

"_Dunia dimana Sasuke bisa tersenyum…"_

"_Apa keinginanku terlalu mustahil…"_

"_Kalau bukan di dunia ini, mungkin…"_

"…."

Sakura tersadar, mata emeraldnya menjelajahi langit-langit ruangan putih tempatnya berada. Ia masih berada di tempat yang sama. Perlahan ia mencoba menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Hangat…, itulah sensasi yang ia rasakan. Seseorang sedang menggenggam erat tangannya.

Naruto? Sakura melirik laki-laki yang tertidur di kursi samping ranjangnya. Mestinya Sakura tidak perlu kaget, sejak Naruto kembali, ia memang selalu menjaga Sakura. Meskipun sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin, tapi ia tidak mungkin menolak niat baik sahabatnya itu. Sakura segera melepaskan genggaman itu, membuat Naruto terkejut hingga ia terbangun.

"Huh? Sakura-chan…" dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk Naruto berkata.  
"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Sakura-chan? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" shinobi Pirang itu mendadak panik karena alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto."

"Oh, syukurlah.. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu khawatir." Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Kau tidak pulang, Naruto?" suara Sakura terdengar sangat lemah dan pelan.

"Tidak", Naruto menggeleng. "Aku ingin selalu menjagamu", lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyum palsu yang terpaksa ia buat. Selanjutnya mereka berdua hanya diam. Naruto yang biasanya hiperaktif hanya membisu, ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi bingung untuk memilih kata yang tepat.

"Ne, Sakura-chan.." suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.  
"Siapa itu Sasuke?"

DEG…

Jantung Sakura seolah melompat saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Aliran darahnya seakan berhenti, lidahnya terasa kaku. Ia bingung darimana Naruto bisa mengetahui nama Sasuke. Sakura tidak mungkin menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Naruto, tapi ia bingung bagaimana harus menyembunyikannya.

"A..apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Saat kau tidur, kau menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke, tentu saja aku ingin tahu…"

Sakura hanya tercengang mendengar perkataan Naruto, 'Bodoh sekali kau Sakuraaa! Bagaimana ini? Cepat berpikir.. berpikir…!' Sakura berusaha keras memutar otaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ahhahaha.." tiba-tiba saja Sakura tertawa. Lagi-lagi itu hanya sandiwara.  
"Itu sebenarnya ngg.. nama… tokoh utama novel yang pernah aku baca… Mm..mungkin karena aku sangat suka jadi... sampai terbawa ke mimpi." Sakura mengakhiri kebohongannya dengan senyuman.

'Kurasa Naruto akan percaya dengan hal itu, lagipula ia tidak terlalu pintar.' Nurani Sakura meyakinkan.

"Oh, begitu rupanya.. Hahaha…" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

'Fiuhh.. syukurlah Naruto percaya…' pikir Sakura lega.

"Ah, sudah jam 3 sore ternyata. Sudah saatnya berlatih bersama Ero-Sannin."  
"Aku akan kembali lagi nanti malam. Kau beristirahatlah, Sakura.." Naruto tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya.

"Emm, hati-hati.. Naruto.." Sakura tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'Syukurlah Naruto pergi, ini adalah kesempatanku' nurani Sakura berbisik. Ia segera menyusun rencana untuk kabur dan pergi ke penjara. Ia tidak peduli pada kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah.

**_0=0=0=0=0=0=0_**

Naruto berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia menyusuri jalan tempat menuju tempat latihannya. Langkahnya cepat dan tangannya mengepal erat, matanya memandang tajam, dan sesekali giginya bergemeretak. Ia sampai di tempat latihannya, tidak ada seorang pun ditempat itu. Naruto meneruskan langkahnya, tempat itu memang bukan tujuannya.

Sakura ternyata salah menduga, Naruto tidak sebodoh yang ia pikir. Naruto tahu Sakura berbohong dan ia tidak akan tinggal diam, ia akan mencari kebenaran.

Langkah Naruto berhenti di sebuah rumah besar yang dijaga oleh dua orang anbu. Penjaga itu memberi hormat dan mempersilakan Naruto masuk.

******_0=0=0=0=0=0=0_**

"Siapa orang yang bernama Sasuke itu, Danzou-sama?" Naruto bertanya sambil meledak-ledak.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya?" Tanya Danzou heran.

Naruto menunduk dan berusaha lebih tenang, "Uhh.., aku hanya penasaran saja. Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya" tangan Naruto mengepal erat, ia tidak mengatakan kalau ia tahu nama itu dari Sakura.

"Oh, baiklah…" Ucap Danzou sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Sasuke itu adalah…" Danzou membisikkan sisa kalimatnya ke telinga Naruto. Calon Hokage itu tampak terkejut, matanya terbuka lebar saat mendengar kata-kata Danzou.

******_0=0=0=0=0=0=0_**

Konoha Prison…

Sasuke masih terbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan penjara. Tubuhnya masih belum bisa bergerak bebas. Ia merasa bosan, ia ingin segera sembuh agar bisa segera berlatih bersama Kakashi. Tapi berada di ruangan ini tidak terlalu buruk juga, karena selama Sasuke masih sakit, ia tidak akan disiksa. Lebih dari berlatih bersama Kakashi, ia ingin bertemu Sakura, sudah tiga hari sejak pertemuan mereka di malam itu. Namun, Sasuke ragu apakah ia harus menemui gadis itu lagi. Malam itu, ia telah mengusir Sakura, ia menyuruh Sakura untuk melupakannya.

'Mungkin sebaiknya berakhir begini…' Sasuke menatap dengan pandangan kosong ke arah langit-langit.

"Hey, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu." Ucap perawat yang masuk tiba-tiba dan membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.  
"Silakan masuk, Naruto-sama…" wanita itu berkata dengan lembut dan mempersilakan seseorang masuk.

Sasuke berusaha duduk bersandar di dinding, tulang-tulangnya ngilu saat ia berusaha mengubah posisi. Ia bisa melihat seseorang berambut pirang memasuki ruangan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, tapi ia bisa memperkirakan kalau usia orang itu tidak begitu jauh dengannya.

"Dia adalah Naruto-sama, calon Hokage Konoha. Kau harus bersikap sopan padanya." Perawat itu mengingatkan.

Naruto menyuruh perawat itu keluar ruangan. Ia tidak ingin orang lain mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi kau Uchiha Sasuke?!" Naruto memperhatikan orang yang ia cari. Ternyata Sasuke seumuran dengannya. Naruto cukup terkejut mengetahui Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha dan ia tahu karena itulah Sasuke mendekam di penjara. Sebenarnya ada rasa kasihan di hatinya saat melihat Sasuke yang penuh luka, tapi kemarahan sedang menguasainya saat ini.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura? Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" Naruto tiba-tiba membentak.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu"

"Jawab aku!"

"Kubilang itu bukan urusanmu!" mata onix Sasuke menatap tajam dua bola safir dihadapannya.

"Beraninya kau… aku adalah calon Hokage, aku bisa melakukan apa pun padamu!"

"Cih, calon hokage? Wajahmu itu terlihat terlalu bodoh untuk disebut Hokage." Sasuke tidak menunjukkan rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Kurang ajar!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, kesal.  
"Sebaiknya kau jauhi Sakura karena dia akan menjadi istriku suatu saat nanti!"

"Apa Sakura mau? Kurasa dia lebih memilihku" Jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Sial! Jadi kau dan Sakura memang saling kenal? Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

"Berisik! Jangan pikir karena kau calon Hokage kau bisa mengetahui segalanya."

"Aku berhak tahu. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku calon Hokage, huh?! Aku berjuang keras untuk mendapatkannya dan aku memang pantas. Lihat dirimu, kau seorang Uchiha. Sejak dulu yang kalian lakukan hanya membuat masalah. Kau tidak akan bisa membuat orang lain bahagia."

Sasuke menunduk menerima cacian dari Naruto, "Diam kau…"  
"Jangan menghina Uchiha!"

"Kau masih saja membela klanmu yang pengkhianat itu?! bodoh!"

Telinga Sasuke terasa panas, ia tidak terima keluarganya dicacimaki oleh seseorang yang baru ia temui, "Egois… Kalian semua hanyalah orang munafik yang menggunakan kedudukan untuk berbuat seenaknya. Untuk kesejahteraan desa, kalian menggunakan alasan itu dan membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah."

"Klanmu memang bersalah, Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi!"

"Dari awal Konoha memang membenci Uchiha.., kalian mengucilkan kami. Pengkhianatan Uchiha menjadi kesempatan yang tepat bagi kalian untuk menyingkirkan Uchiha, iya kan?! Tanpa belas kasihan kalian membunuh semuanya, bahkan anak-anak yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Semua demi Konoha, demi desa, huh?!"

"…" Naruto hanya diam, kata-kata Sasuke benar meskipun ia tidak akan mengakuinya.

"Kau juga sama saja… demi kebaikan Konoha, kau mengatakannya tapi kau tidak peduli meskipun orang lain menderita asalkan kau mendapatkan yang kau inginkan. Kalian hanyalah manusia kejam yang tertawa puas diatas penderitaan orang lain."

"Teme! Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu!" Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya, emosinya kini telah memuncak. Kata-kata Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya marah, ia tidak terima. Laki-laki raven itu harus diberi pelajaran, Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke yang dengan keadaannya sekarang tidak akan bisa mengelak.

Tangan Naruto tetap mengepal erat, tapi tinju yang kuat itu berhenti sebelum menyentuh wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Sasuke berkata dengan tenang, ia tidak berusaha menangkis serangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku dengan menyentuh Uchiha" jawab Naruto sedikit gemetar sambil menurunkan tangannya.

"Cih, lakukan saja semaumu, lagipula kau calon Hokage, menghajar seorang Uchiha itu bukan masalah kan?!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menghajar orang yang sedang sakit."

"…"

"Kalau kau sudah bisa berdiri tegap, barulah aku mau melawanmu." Ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya.

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, langkahnya berhenti saat ia menggenggam gagang pintu di depannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, Jauhi Sakura! Kau tidak pantas." Setelah itu Naruto pergi menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam, ia tidak ingin berdebat lagi. 'Mungkin Naruto tidak seburuk yang kuduga' Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang jahat, ia berbeda dengan Danzou yang dan penjaga yang sering menyiksanya. Sasuke bisa merasakan itu dari tatapan mata Naruto. Calon Hokage... itu berarti Sakura akan aman jika bersama Naruto.

'Sepertinya aku tidak punya kesempatan...' Sasuke menatap nanar ke langit-langit yang membisu.

******_0=0=0=0=0=0=0_**

Naruto meninggalkan penjara Konoha. Kemarahannya belum hilang. Ia melangkah menuju tempat latihannya, ia bermaksud melampiaskan kemarahannya pada kunai dan papan sasaran. Naruto tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Sakura menyukai orang lain. Selama ini ia pergi dan berjuang keras demi kesembuhan Sakura, tapi gadis itu tidak membuka hatinya sedikit pun untuk Naruto.

Naruto kecewa... namun ia bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia yakin, ia pasti bisa meluluhkan hati Sakura dengan caranya sendiri.

******_0=0=0=0=0=0=0_**

Di sebuah pohon tidak jauh dari halaman belakang penjara, bersandar seorang gadis bermata emerald. Ia membawa lembaran-lembaran kertas kosong dan sebuah pena. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu ia telah berdiri di sana sangat lama, menunggu seseorang. Namun orang yang ia tunggu tidak muncul juga.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara bel penjara. Ia memandangi pagar penjara dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca, masih berharap bertemu dengan orang yang ia rindukan. Namun kali ini penantiannya sia-sia. Langit semakin gelap, ia harus segera pulang. Dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia masih akan kembali lagi besok, dan esok hari lagi, meskipun ia tahu waktunya sudah tidak banyak lagi.

"_Kau baik-baik saja kan, Sasuke?"_

"_Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau menemuiku lagi..?"_

"_Kumohon, Sasuke..."_

"_Waktuku tidak banyak..."_

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**To be continued...**

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**


	10. Chain 10 : Dakara Bye-bye

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**Chain 10 : Dakara Bye-bye**

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

Satu hari… dua hari… Sakura sudah lupa berapa hari ia menghabiskan senja dan berdiri menunggu seseorang yang pernah berjanji untuk selalu menunggunya di tempat ini. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya, mungkin. Besok operasi akan dilakukan, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apakah ia bisa melihat dunia ini lagi. Sakura juga tidak tahu apakah ia ingin sembuh atau tidak. Jika ia sembuh tapi harus kehilangan Sasuke, mungkin lebih baik ia pergi dari dunia ini dan menunggu Sasuke di dunia yang abadi.

Sakura melangkah mendekati pagar penjara. Ia bisa melihat halaman itu sepi, daun-daun berserakan memenuhi hamparan rumput hijau yang tidak terawat. Melihat itu, Sakura tahu beberapa hari ini Sasuke tidak pernah ke halaman itu untuk membersihkannya. Perasaan Gadis itu semakin khawatir, takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap Sasuke.

Sakura memandang langit yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih gelap dari biasanya. Angin dingin berhembus menerpa tubuhnya yang rapuh, membuatnya gemetar. Ia bisa mendengar gemuruh yang menjadi pertanda akan datangnya hujan. Namun Sakura tetap berdiri, ia akan tetap menunggu, paling tidak sampai bel penjara berbunyi.

Dalam diam Sakura terus berdoa, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya, tapi ia tidak mau putus asa. Kenangan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke terproyeksi di pikirannya. Setelah ini, semuanya akan berakhir... Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura dan butiran kesedihan itu mulai mengalir mendahului langit yang juga akan menangis.

KRIIIIIING...

Dada Sakura terasa sesak tiba-tiba saat ia mendengar suara bel itu. Kali ini waktunya benar-benar habis. Ia berusaha menghapus air matanya namun titik-titik air itu tidak bisa berhenti. Mata emerald yang basah itu menatap penjara untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia membayangkan sosok Sasuke berdiri di sana namun ilusi itu seakan hilang tertiup angin.

Sakura membalikkan badannya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Ternyata, sampai akhir ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Meskipun ia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi ternyata takdir tidak mengizinkannya, apa boleh buat...

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, hatinya hancur. Cintanya harus berakhir seperti ini...

**_0=0=0=0=0=0=0_**

"Jangan pergi...!"

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia terkejut, kertas-kertas yang ia genggam jatuh berhamburan. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara itu. Di hadapannya, Sasuke berdiri, dia benar-benar Sasuke, ini bukan ilusi. Sakura segera mendekat ke arah Sasuke, tidak mempedulikan pagar di hadapannya. Ia tidak memerlukan pesawat kertas, lagipula ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

Napas Sasuke terengah-engah, ia bersusah payah berlari dari ruang kesehatan. Kondisinya belum pulih sepenuhnya, tapi perasaanya memberitahu agar ia segera pergi ke halaman ini. "Maafkan aku.., Sakura.."

Sasuke dan Sakura berhadapan, terpisah oleh pagar penjara. Sepasang mata emerald itu bertemu dengan mata onix Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berdiri sedekat ini, meskipun itu tidak akan lama.

"Tidak apa-apa... aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja... aku khawatir..." Air mata Sakura tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Kau datang ke tempat ini setiap hari?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku menepati janjiku..." Sakura berusaha tersenyum walaupun sedang berlinangan air mata.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura... Aku sadar, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.."  
"Karena itu, aku... aku akan selalu menunggumu..."

"Sasuke, aku.. sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal..."

DEG...

Jantung Sasuke tersentak, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura menunduk, ia merasa tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memendamnya lebih lama lagi. "Aku harus menjalankan misi yang sulit... mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu lama..." air mata Sakura menetes, "Dan aku.. tidak yakin apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..." Sampai akhir Sakura tetap tidak sanggup mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia juga tidak sanggup menatap mata Sasuke.

"Kau harus yakin bahwa misimu akan berhasil, Sakura.., semua orang yang menyayangimu pasti menunggumu kembali"  
"Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu..."

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura akhirnya berani menatap pemuda raven itu dengan tetap berlinangan air mata.

Sasuke mendekat dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah pagar penjara ia menemukan sebuah lubang yang lebih renggang daripada bagian pagar lain, tangan Sasuke berusaha melewati pagar kawat itu, ia sedikit kesulitan, lubang itu terlalu kecil bahkan untuk tangannya yang kurus.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan? Tanganmu berdarah..." Sakura setengah berteriak saat melihat Sasuke memaksa mengeluarkan tangannya, pergelangan tangan pemuda itu terlihat memar karena bekas rantai yang selama ini mengikatnya. Tanpa sengaja kawat yang tajam itu menggores tangan Sasuke dan membuatnya terluka.

Sasuke menahan rasa sakit yang ia alami, lagipula ia sudah terbiasa. Sasuke mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah Sakura. Perlahan ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi gadis itu, Sakura hanya diam, tanpa sadar pipinya merona.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura... Tersenyumlah..."

Air mata Sakura berhenti. Ia hanya bisa diam seperti patung. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bisa menggapainya dan itu membuat perasaannya tenang.

Kedua tangan Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke, ia tidak ingin genggamannya terlepas.

"Aargh.." Sasuke merintih kesakitan, ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakit karena pagar itu. Sakura terpaksa melepaskan genggamannya.

"M..maaf tanganku kasar dan menjijikkan" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tidak.., tanganmu terasa hangat.."

**_0=0=0=0=0=0=0_**

TIK.. TIK.. TIK...

Tanpa terasa langit semakin gelap dan tetesan air hujan jatuh membasahi Konoha.

"Aku harus pergi, Sasuke..."  
"Teruslah bertahan dan jangan pernah menyerah..."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Sakura..."

Sakura berusaha tersenyum, air matanya berlinang lagi, tapi kali ini hujan menghapusnya.

"Aku.. aku menc-" Sasuke tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Kalimat itu berhenti begitu saja, suara gemuruh yang menggelegar membuat Sakura tidak mendengar kalimat itu.

Sakura menatap wajah Uchiha itu seolah merekamnya untuk ia simpan dalam memorinya yang paling dalam. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. "Selamat tinggal, Sasuke.." ucap Sakura pelan sambil terus berjalan.

Sasuke tetap berdiri mematung. Ia membiarkan hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Entah mengapa... ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura. Ia terus menatap gadis itu sampai sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi. Dalam hatinya ada perasaan bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Sakura...

**_0=0=0=0=0=0=0_**

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi dengan cucuku?" Tanya Danzou panik.

"Aku tidak tahu.. aku menemukannya pingsan di jalan ditengah hujan lebat" jawab naruto sambil membaringkan gadis yang digendongnya di ranjang rumah sakit.

**_0=0=0=0=0=0=0_**

Beberapa jam kemudian Sakura sadar. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah perpisahannya dengan Sasuke dan hujan lebat yang menghalangi pandangannya, lalu semuanya gelap. Tidak lama kemudian Danzou, Naruto, dan Tsunade memasuki kamarnya.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar..." Tsunade berkata.  
"Kondisimu turun lagi, mungkin operasi akan ditunda" tambahnya.

"Kau pergi kemana Sakura? Kau tahu besok adalah saatnya operasi, kau harus menjaga kondisimu..." nasihat Danzou.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar, aku merasa bosan..." jawab Sakura sambil memandang ke arah jendela.

"Hentikan, Sakura! Aku tau kau berbohong..." ujar Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"N..Naruto? apa maksudmu?" Sakura menjawab ketakutan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti keluar untuk menemui Sasuke. Kau bisa membohongi orang lain tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Semua orang yang mendengar kata-kata itu terkejut, terutama Sakura. Ia tidak pernah mengira kalau Naruto ternyata mengetahui rahasianya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Danzou, "Apa yang kau maksud adalah Uchiha Sasuke? Bocah penjara itu?"

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, sementara Sakura hanya menangis sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Sakura lirih.

**_0=0=0=0=0=0=0_**

"Kumohon, maafkan aku, Jii-sama..." Sakura hanya bisa meminta maaf sambil menangis kepada kakeknya.

Saat ini Sakura hanya bersama kakeknya di ruangannya di rumah sakit. Danzou marah besar, ia tidak terima seorang Uchiha masuk dalam kehidupan cucunya.

"Kau seharusnya tahu posisimu, Sakura. Kau seharusnya menghargai Naruto. Dia melakukan segalanya untukmu, hanya dia yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Kurang ajar Uchiha itu, bisa-bisanya dia mempengaruhi cucuku. Aku tidak akan memberinya ampun." Emosi Danzou meluap-luap.

"Tidak, kumohon... Ini semua salahku.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal bocah itu, Sakura?"

Hiks.. Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan isak tangisnya, "Aku... bertemu dengannya di halaman belakang penjara, dan kami saling berkirim surat.."

"..."

"Dia adalah orang baik, Jii-sama... Aku... Aku mencintai Sasuke."

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Kau tahu dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Dia adalah tahanan di penjara."  
" Uchiha memang selalu membuat masalah. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran." Danzou bergerak menuju pintu, ia tidak main-main dengan kalimatnya.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan sakiti Sasuke lagi... Sasuke sudah cukup menderita selama ini..." Sakura memeluk kaki Danzou, berusaha mencegahnya pergi.

"Lepaskan, Sakura! Anak itu memang pantas dihukum."

"Kalau kakek melakukannya, lebih baik aku mati saja!"

"..." Danzou terdiam mendengar kalimat itu. Emosinya sedikit mereda.

"Sakura... kau tahu aku tidak mungkin merestui hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Aku sangat mengharapkanmu bersama Naruto. Dia juga anak yang baik, Sakura... dan dia adalah calon Hokage. Karena itu kau harus sembuh, jangan buat Naruto kecewa..."

"..."

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura... Aku ingin mewujudkan semua keinginanmu, tapi tolong lupakan Sasuke..."

Sakura menarik napas panjang, "Kalau begitu, aku punya satu permintaan"

"Katakanlah..." jawab kakeknya.

"Aku minta kakek melepaskan Sasuke dari penjara" ucap Sakura tegas.

"..." Danzou berpikir bahwa itu adalah hal yang sulit dan melanggar keputusan desa, ia sudah membiarkan Sasuke hidup bertahun-tahun dan kini Sakura meminta untuk melepaskannya? Yang benar saja?!.  
"Apa kalau aku melakukannya kau akan bersedia menikah dengan Naruto suatu saat nanti?"

Sakura berpikir, kalau ia menyetujui perjanjian ini, ia benar-benar harus mengubur cintanya pada Sasuke dan hidup bersama Naruto. Namun, paling tidak Sasuke bisa bebas dan menemukan gadis lain yang mencintainya. Sasuke tidak perlu menderita lagi. Asalkan Sasuke bisa bahagia aku...

"Ya, aku bersedia." Jawab Sakura dengan yakin.

"Baiklah, aku akan membebaskan bocah itu. Sekarang beristirahatlah, aku ingin segera melihat cucuku sembuh" Danzou membantu Sakura berbaring dan memasangkan selimutnya. Selanjutnya ia beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Malam ini Sakura tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah mengatakannya, seharusnya ia sudah rela melepaskan Sasuke, tapi hati Sakura terasa sakit setiap mengingatnya. Di dunia ini, memang tidak ada tempat untuk mereka.

Air mata Sakura mengalir membasahi bantal dan selimutnya. Isak-tangisnya tidak bisa berhenti sampai tubuhnya gemetar. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar pesawat kertas yang masih ia simpan. Sakura memeluk kertas-kertas itu sambil mengingat saat-saat bersama Sasuke. "Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu, Sasuke... aku akan selalu berdoa agar kau bahagia..." Sakura akhirnya memejamkan matanya yang lelah.

**_0=0=0=0=0=0=0_**

Di deretan kursi di depan kamar Sakura Duduk seorang kakek tua dengan tenang, di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum yang menyeramkan. Dari tempat itu ia tidak mendengar isak tangis cucunya yang terluka. 'Baguslah, Sakura mau menerima Naruto...'  
'Semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana...'  
'membebaskan Uchiha itu?'  
'Tentu aku akan membebaskannya...'  
'Tapi setelah itu aku akan mengirimnya... ke neraka...' #smirk

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**To be continued...**

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

Yatta~ dua chapter sekaligus... aku baik kan?!  
Chapter romance lagi... kuakui kemampuanku memang payah, tapi kuharap kalian tidak kecewa, minna-san...  
Jangan lupa Review, kalo perlu review per chapter...

**A/N** : Rencana chapter selanjutnya...

Chain 11 : Time of Dying


	11. Chain 11: Time of Dying (part I)

_**(A/N)** Minna-san, gomennasai... gomennasai... hontou ni gomennasai *bow *bow_

_hanya ini yang bisa kusampaikan sebagai seorang author yang payah..._

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Chain 11 : Time of Dying (part I)

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Sasuke duduk termenung sambil memandangi langit dari dalam selnya. Langit yang luas itu hanya tampak dari lubang ventilasi berteralis yang kecil. Ia bisa melihat bintang-bintang bertaburan dari celah kecil itu. Malam ini sangat cerah dan indah, mata Sasuke tidak beranjak dari pemandangan itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Sesekali Sasuke menggosok-gosok lengannya yang terasa dingin, kadang tubuhnya gemetar. Hal ini sudah biasa ia alami, akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya, ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu. Perasaan Sasuke tidak nyaman, sudah berulang kali ia berusaha memejamkan matanya tapi ia tidak bisa tidur. Sasuke perlahan mendekati pintu selnya, ia melihat keadaan sekitar dan tidak merasakan apa-apa. Kemudian ia mendekati ventilasi dan berusaha mengintip keadaan di luar, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bingung dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan, Sasuke akhirnya membuka laci meja kecilnya. Di tempat itu tersimpan dengan rapi puluhan lipatan pesawat kertas berisi tulisan tangan yang sangat berharga baginya.

Sasuke membaca lembaran-lembaran itu satu-persatu, kadang terbentuk senyuman kecil di wajah yang biasanya suram itu. Barisan huruf-huruf itu lama-lama membuat mata Sasuke lelah, sampai akhirnya pikirannya berada di antara alam mimpi dan kenyataan.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Belum seberapa lama Sasuke terlelap dalam ketenangan, ia dikejutkan oleh rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba terasa di kepalanya, sebuah tangan yang besar menarik rambut ravennya dengan paksa. Spontan Sasuke menjerit kesakitan dan berusaha melepaskan diri namun tak berhasil.

"Danzo?!", Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat wajah orang yang membangunkannya. Ia bisa melihat amarah dari mata kiri kakek itu. Sasuke tidak paham dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini. Kemunculan Danzo yang tiba-tiba saat masih dini hari benar-benar membuatnya keheranan.

Pandangan Danzo beralih pada kertas-kertas yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu ia melepaskan cengkeramannya terhadap Sasuke dengan kasar. Sasuke berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak sampai membentur dinding. Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar saat melihat kakek itu hendak memungut sebuah pesawat kertas yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Jangan sentuh!" Sasuke memperingatkan, namun ia sudah terlambat, shinobi tua itu sudah menggenggam secarik kertas berharga itu. Sasuke yang panik tiba-tiba berlari dan melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Danzo dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun, usahanya itu sia-sia. Danzo dengan sigap menangkis pukulannya.

"Dengan rantai pengikat itu pukulanmu tidak akan berhasil," Danzo berkata.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa perkataan Danzo itu benar, namun ia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kertas ini, aku sudah tahu semuanya," Danzo membuang kertas yang ia pegang, Sasuke hanya berdiri terpaku sambil berusaha memahami kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Berani-beraninya sampah sepertimu mendekati cucuku!"

"Apa..apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, selama ini kau yang mempengaruhi cucuku sampai dia berani membantahku. Dia mengabaikan kesehatannya hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Gara-gara kau cucuku sangat menderita."

"Tidak mungkin.., apa ini berarti.."

"Ya, Sakura adalah cucuku," Danzo mempertegas perkataannya.

DEG… Jantung Sasuke seolah terhenti saat mendengar kalimat itu.  
"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? dimana dia sekarang?"

"Cucuku sedang berjuang untuk mempertahankan nyawanya di rumah sakit dan saat ini kondisinya memburuk. Ini semua gara-gara kau!, pembawa sial!" Danzo menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sebuah tamparan keras ke pipi Sasuke dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Sasuke jatuh terduduk karena tamparan itu.

Sasuke tidak terlalu menghiraukan rasa sakit di wajahnya, seluruh pikirannya tertuju pada Sakura.  
"Apa yang terjadi? Sakura bilang dia sedang menjalankan misi…" Sasuke berkata sambil menunduk.

"Misi apa? sejak kecil Sakura menderita sebuah penyakit yang sulit untuk disembuhkan. Semakin lama kondisinya semakin parah, ia harus berhenti menjadi ninja, dan pada akhirnya ia harus tinggal di rumah sakit. Namun ia malah kabur setiap hari untuk menemui sampah sepertimu."

'Kenapa Sakura selama ini berbohong padaku? aku memang tidak berguna' Sasuke menggumam dalam hatinya.

"Kau harus membayarnya, bocah sial!"  
"Kotetsu! Izumo! cepat kemari!" Danzo memanggil anak buahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian dua chuunin itu datang dan memberi hormat pada atasannya.

"Siksa anak ini dan pastikan ia menerima siksaan yang lebih kejam daripada sebelumnya. Kali ini aku tidak peduli lagi kalau ia sampai mati."

DEG…, Sasuke merasa seolah tubuhnya kaku karena aliran darahnya berhenti.

"Serahkan saja pada kami, Danzo-sama" dengan sigap kedua orang chuunin itu segera memegangi tangan Sasuke, dan memastikan bahwa Sasuke tidak akan bisa melawan. Sasuke hanya diam saat pergerakannya dikunci, pikiran dan hatinya masih terlalu kacau karena kata-kata Danzo.

"Akan kupastikan kau menderita sampai menemui ajalmu," Danzo berkata tepat di depan wajah Sasuke dengan raut wajah kejamnya.

"Kumohon… izinkan aku bertemu dengan Sakura," kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Ia tanpa sadar melakukan hal yang sangat tidak ingin ia lakukan, memohon kepada Danzo. Namun kali ini benar-benar tidak ada pilihan baginya.

"Heh, kau pikir kau siapa? Makhluk kotor sepertimu tidak pantas masuk ke kehidupan cucuku."

Sasuke seperti sudah memperkirakan jawaban itu akan keluar dari mulut Danzo dan sekarang ia menyesal sudah memohon pada kakek tua itu.

"Seseorang yang pantas mendampingi Sakura hanyalah Naruto, calon hokage desa ini," Danzo menambahkan.

Sasuke langsung teringat dengan anak laki-laki berambut pirang seumurannya saat mendengar Danzo menyebut nama Naruto. Di mata Sasuke, Naruto terlihat sebagai orang baik. Mungkin Naruto akan bisa melindungi Sakura. Namun, tentunya ia tidak akan rela begitu saja melepaskan Sakura.

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyayangi cucumu, seharusnya kau tidak memaksakan kehendakmu padanya."

"Hah, asal kau tahu, Sakura sudah setuju untuk menikah dengan Naruto jika ia sudah sembuh. Ya, sebenarnya ia memintaku membebaskanmu dari penjara, tapi aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan akan membiarkanmu melanjutkan hidupmu. Jadi, sebagai gantinya aku akan membebaskanmu dan mengirimmu ke neraka," Danzo berkata dengan tatapan liciknya.

Hati Sasuke hancur saat mendengar kalimat itu, seketika emosinya meluap, "Teganya kau membohongi cucumu sendiri, kakek macam apa kau hah?!" Sasuke berteriak.

"Ini demi kebaikan cucuku dan juga demi Konoha, aku tidak mungkin melepaskan penghianat sepertimu."

Darah Sasuke semakin mendidih, ia sangat ingin menghajar kakek tua yang berdiri di depannya itu.  
"Siaaaaaaaaal! akan kuhajar kau!" Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya dan berteriak sekuat tenaga. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah, pergerakannya terhenti karena cengkeraman dua orang shinobi yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hahaha, apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa? selama rantai itu mengikatmu kau tidak akan bisa lari. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, takdirmu sudah terbelenggu dengan rantai yang mengikatmu itu, sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan pernah bebas."

Sasuke hanya bisa menunjukkan tatapan tajamnya. Kata-kata Danzo itu memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Namun, mengakuinya sama saja dengan menyerah dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Sasuke terus berusaha melepaskan diri namun tidak bisa.

"Masih membangkang, huh? sudah kubilang kau itu tidak bisa apa-apa, bahkan jika aku melakukan ini," Danzo lalu mengambil sebuah kertas surat yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian merobeknya di hadapan Sasuke. Seketika mata Sasuke terbuka lebar dan ia hanya bisa tercengang dengan mulut terbuka.

"Hahahaha…, kau tidak pantas bergaul dengan cucuku," Danzo tertawa lebar. Kemudian ia berjalan dan tangannya meraih sebuah gagang laci yang tertutup rapat. Danzo tersenyum melihat barisan kertas yang sama dengan sebuah kertas yang baru saja dirobeknya, hatinya sudah tidak sabar untuk menghancurkannya.

"Hentikaaaan!" Sasuke hanya bisa berteriak sekuat tenaga semenara Kotetsu dan Izumo masih menahan tangannya.

'mengapa…?'  
'mengapa aku selalu berakhir seperti ini?'  
'mengapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?'  
'lemah…'  
'aku…benar-benar lemah…'  
'aku ingin melindungi orang yang aku cintai…'  
'tapi melindungi diri sendiri saja aku tidak bisa…'  
'seandainya aku memiliki kekuatan…'

Danzo berjalan ke depan Sasuke, lalu ia merobek kertas-kertas yang ia temukan tepat di hadapannya. Lembaran kalimat itu pun hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Serpihan itu jatuh perlahan seperti salju di musim dingin. Danzo kegirangan melihat Sasuke yang hanya mematung dengan wajah seperti ingin menangis..

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Kemarahan Sasuke tidak terbendung lagi. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bertambah panas dan darahnya seolah mendidih. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Sasuke meraung sekeras-kerasnya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, kemarahannya menjadi sebuah kekuatan. Dalam sekejap chakranya meningkat dan rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya hancur. Kotetsu dan Izumo yang masing-masing memegang lengan Sasuke terkejut. Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia membuat chidori di kedua telapak tangannya dan menyerang dua orang sipir itu bersamaan sampai mereka jatuh tersungkur.

Sekarang dua orang chuunin itu tidak bisa menghalanginya lagi. Kemudian pandangan Sasuke beralih ke arah Danzo yang masih berdiri dan kali ini ekspresinya terlihat tidak senang. Sasuke menatap tajam dengan segenap kebenciannya dan tanpa ia sadari mata onix miliknya berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah dengan tiga bintik yang mengelilingi pupilnya, pola itu kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah bintang dengan enam sudut. Danzo tercengang melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Sasuke, ia terkejut dengan kekuatan yang tiba-tiba muncul pada Uchiha terakhir itu.

'amaterasu..'

Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara yang ia tidak tahu darimana asalnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatap Danzo dan ingin membunuhnya. Sasuke merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba pada kedua matanya, ia bisa merasakan mata kirinya menangis meskipun Sasuke tidak memerintahkannya untuk menangis. Sasuke bermaksud untuk menghapus air matanya namun ia sadar bahwa itu bukanlah air mata, melainkan darahnya sendiri.

'amaterasu…'

Suara itu terdengar lagi, Sasuke merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu. 'Itachi…' Sasuke akhirnya mengingat suara itu, ya.. itu adalah suara kakaknya.

Sasuke tidak melupakan pertarungannya dengan Danzo. Ia akhirnya sadar bahwa kekuatannya telah bangkit. Kekkei genkai klan Uchiha yang legendaris telah muncul padanya. Dan kekuatan milik Itachi yang ada pada Sasuke juga bangkit bersamaan dengan sharingan miliknya meskipun Sasuke belum menyadari hal ini.

Sasuke memfokuskan pandangan kebenciannya pada Danzo dan seketika api hitam yang membara muncul di sekujur tubuh kakek itu. Danzo berteriak kesakitan, ia mencoba memadamkan api itu namun usahanya sia-sia, amaterasu terus membakar tubuhnya sampai hangus tak bersisa.

Sasuke terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah akibat dari kekuatannya. Sasuke menunduk dengan napas terengah-engah, kekuatan itu cukup menguras tenaganya.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, ia berpikir ulang atas semua yang baru saja terjadi. ia menjadi bertanya-tanya apakah yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang benar. Bagaimana pun juga Danzo adalah kakek Sakura dan membunuhnya berarti…

"Jangan pikir aku akan mati semudah itu, bocah!" sebuah suara muncul dari belakang Sasuke.

"B..Bagaimana mungkin kau?!" Sasuke melihat dengan jelas Danzo yang ia pikir sudah mati ternyata masih bisa berdiri tegap. Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar melihat sosok Danzo yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kali ini Danzo tidak menutup bagian kanan tubuhnya, mata dan tangan kanannya terlihat jelas. Bagian tubuh itu terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan puluhan sharingan berada di lengan kanannya dan mata kanannya juga merupakan sharingan.

"Ya ampun, tidak kusangka aku harus menggunakan Izanagi dan mengorbankan sebuah sharingan untuk melawan bocah sepertimu. Tapi asalkan aku menggunakan jutsu ini, dewa kematian pun tidak bisa membunuhku," Danzo berkata dengan angkuh.

"Kurang ajar… berapa banyak Uchiha yang kau bunuh untuk mendapatkan sharingan itu, hah?!"

"Sharingan ini lebih bermanfaat di tanganku daripada digunakan oleh pengkhianat seperti kalian."  
"Dan aku juga akan mengambil sharingan milikmu, sharingan yang sempurna dengan kekuatan milik Itachi."

"Tunggu, kekuatan Itachi katamu?" Sasuke menyadari sesuatu, "Jadi, apakah ini alasanmu membiarkanku hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Ya. Saat aku mengambil mata milik Itachi, sharingannya tidak berfungsi. Jadi aku menduga bahwa ia mentransfer kekuatan miliknya pada seseorang. Dan tidak salah lagi, orang itu pasti adalah kau."

"…" Sasuke hanya diam. Membayangkan Danzo mengambil mata setiap anggota keluarganya membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Awalnya aku pikir kekuatan itu akan muncul saat kau sudah setingkat chuunin, oleh karena itu aku mengutus Kakashi untuk melatihmu meskipun dia tidak tahu rencanaku yang sebenarnya. Dan ternyata sharinganmu bangkit di saat yang tepat."

Danzo bersiap untuk bertarung melawan Sasuke meskipun kekuatan Sasuke yang sempurna itu diluar perkiraannya. "Majulah, Sasuke! akan kuambil matamu itu."

Sasuke tidak takut sedikit pun, ia sudah bertekad untuk bertarung sekuat tenaga.

dan sebuah pertarungan sengit di saat fajar itu pun tak terelakkan…

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

BRUKK… Tubuh Danzo membentur dinding dengan keras, ia tidak berdaya setelah terkena genjutsu Sasuke dan saat ini chakranya sudah tidak cukup untuk menggunakan sharingan yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya. Kesombongan Danzo telah menjadi jurang kekalahan bagi dirinya sendiri. Sekarang Danzo hanya bisa terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampirinya dengan chidori yang menyilaukan. Danzo masih belum ingin kalah namun kenyataannya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Chidori itu terdengar semakin dekat dan siap untuk menembus jantungnya. Danzo menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, berharap ia tidak akan merasakan sakit saat nyawanya dicabut.

5 detik… 10 detik… 20 detik… mungkin sudah 1 menit berlalu…  
Danzo benar-benar tidak merasakan apa-apa. Apa ia sudah mati sekarang?, akhirnya Danzo memberanikan diri membuka matanya untuk mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

Redup… lembab.., Ia masih berada di penjara Konoha. Itu artinya ia belum mati…  
Danzo menundukkan pandangannya, di depannya tergeletak tubuh seseorang yang tidak sadarkan diri.  
Sasuke… di depannya tergeletak Sasuke…  
Pertarungan telah berakhir…  
Danzo… menang…?

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

To be continued…

**0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

_Ne, minna-san…_  
_Do you hate me?_  
_Karena aku membuat akhir chapter yang seperti ini?_


	12. Chain 12 : Time of Dying (part II)

Chain 12 : Time of Dying (part II)

* * *

**# Sasuke's POV #**

Kekuatan ini… tidak terasa asing bagiku, aku bisa mengendalikannya seolah aku sudah pernah mempelajarinya. Kesempatan ini tidak akan kusia-siakan.

Hah..hah… aku hampir kehabisan napas karena pertarungan ini. Danzo adalah lawan yang tangguh, ia sudah memojokkanku beberapa kali dengan kekuatan sharingan yang bukan miliknya itu. Namun, aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan kalah. Aku tidak akan kalah dengan seseorang yang mengambil kekuatan Uchiha untuk ambisinya sendiri. Sudah kuputuskan, sejak aku bisa terlepas dari rantai yang mengikatku, aku akan menentukan takdirku sendiri. Aku akan menepati janjiku, Nii-san…

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat Danzo terduduk lemas setelah kulemparkan dengan keras, sepertinya ia sudah tidah bisa bangkit lagi. Saat ini chakra milikku sudah hampir habis dan sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan baruku ini. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini sebelum Danzo pulih.

Aku melangkah perlahan dengan tenagaku yang masih tersisa. Dalam setiap langkah aku mengingat penderitaan yang aku alami karena kakek tua itu. Berawal dari kekejamannya saat menghabisi keluargaku. Kemudian ia menjebloskanku ke penjara meski aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia mempengaruhi semua orang untuk membenciku. Dia selalu mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan hati. Hari-hariku menjadi penuh penderitaan. Dan hari ini, saat kekuatanku bangkit, di ingin mengambilnya. Namun, yang paling membuatku marah adalah karena ia ingin memisahkan aku dengan Sakura, satu-satunya alasan bagiku untuk bertahan. Tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya.

Maafkan aku, Sakura… Aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang ini…  
Aku membuat chidori di telapak tangan kiriku. Dengan menahan rasa sakit karena pertarungan ini, aku terus melangkah maju. Aku tidak boleh ragu lagi.

Setiap langkah terasa semakin berat, rasanya setiap sel di tubuhku terasa sakit. Tapi, aku harus bertahan. Aku bisa melihat Danzo yang gemetar, kini ia pasti bisa merasakan ketakutan seperti yang telah aku rasakan. Aku sudah semakin mendekatinya dan chidori di tanganku ini akan mengakhiri semuanya.

DEG… Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Pandanganku berkunang-kunang, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di hadapanku. Kepalaku sakit, dunia seolah berputar tak terkendali. Kakiku berhenti melangkah. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku. Chidori di tanganku lenyap. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan melihat lantai yang seolah bergetar, semakin lama lantai itu terasa semakin dekat. Apa yang terjadi…? apa yang terjadi…? padahal sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi aku akan…

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

"Apa yang terjadi, Danzo-sama? apakah anda menggunakan jutsu padanya?" Aku bisa mendengar suara seseorang, mungkin itu Kotetsu atau Izumo. Aku tidak bisa membedakannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku lagi meskipun otakku sudah memerintahkannya.

"Tidak. Mungkin tubuhnya belum dapat menyesuaikan diri untuk menggunakan kekuatan sebesar itu." Suara lain terdengar oleh telingaku yang masih berfungsi.

"Cepat kalian ba….." Aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar sisa kalimat itu, bahkan rasanya otakku sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi dan kini semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Aku tersadar dan mencoba membuka mata tapi aku tidak melihat apa-apa, semuanya gelap. Tunggu, apakah mereka sudah mengambil mataku? Kurasa tidak, aku masih bisa merasakannya. Mereka pasti sengaja menutup mataku agar aku tidak bisa menggunakan sharingan.

Punggungku terasa dingin, tangan dan kakiku tidak bisa kugerakkan, namun rasa sakit yang tadi sudah hilang. Kurasa aku sudah mengerti posisiku sekarang. Mereka mengikatku dengan rantai yang terhubung langsung dengan dinding, dengan begini aku tidak akan bisa kabur. Aku tetap memaksa untuk lepas tapi percuma.

Otakku mulai berpikir mengenai hal yang telah aku alami. Kini semuanya sudah jelas, aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Tentang kenapa aku dibiarkan hidup selama ini, kekuatan Itachi yang dulu mereka tanyakan, Kakashi-sensei yang selama ini mengajariku menjadi seorang shinobi, dan semua tekanan yang selama ini kualami. Semuanya terjadi karena mereka menginginkan mata ini. Apa aku akan benar-benar kehilangannya? kekuatanku… masa depanku…

Kenapa aku harus pingsan saat aku nyaris menyelesaikan semuanya? Kenapa aku harus berakhir begini lagi? "ARRRGH, SIAAAAAL!" aku mengumpat sekeras-kerasnya.

CLANG… tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu penjara yang terbuka. Kurasa seseorang datang karena mendengar umpatanku. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, kurasa aku takut… walaupun aku tidak ingin mengakuinya. Aku takut kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu padaku.

"Yo, Sasuke-chan… kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Aku mendengar suara seseorang, mungkin suara Kotetsu atau Izumo, ah entahlah, aku tidak peduli siapa itu, yang jelas aku tidak suka dengan kehadiran mereka. Lebih baik aku diam saja.

"Ahahaha… bisa-bisanya kau jatuh cinta pada cucu Danzo-sama, itu benar-benar konyol."

Suara yang sama terdengar lagi. Aku yakin ia mengatakannya untuk membuatku kesal, dan itu berhasil, tapi aku tidak ingin menunjukkan emosiku dan membuat mereka senang.

"Hmm… masih pura-pura tidak dengar, huh?"

Nada bicara orang ini semakin menyebalkan dan kali ini ia menggunakan tangannya untuk mencengkeram pipiku agar aku berbicara.

"Hey, Sasuke, Sakura akan segera menikah dengan Naruto.."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Haha, kena kau. Aku hanya bercanda."

Sial, ia berhasil membuatku tali kesabaranku putus. "Apa maumu, hah? kalian mau menyiksaku lagi kan?! cepat lakukan saja!"

"Wow, apa kau sekarang sudah menjadi seorang masokis, Sasuke-chan?"  
"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau Danzo-sama akan segera mengambil matamu itu, jadi bersiaplah untuk mati."

DEG… pandanganku menerawang jauh ke kegelapan yang tak terbatas. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, bahkan Sakura yang selalu aku pikirkan, aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Tapi, kalau kau memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh mungkin kami akan membiarkanmu hidup dalam keadaan buta dan mengijinkanmu tetap menjadi budak di penjara ini.. haha…"

"SIAAAAAAL! lebih baik aku mati" Hah…hah… Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan telapak tanganku untuk menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Hentikan itu, Izumo! Kalau dia mengamuk lagi, kita bisa kerepotan."  
Aku mendengar suara yang berbeda, kurasa ia sudah dari tadi ada disini namun baru kali ini ia bicara.

"Aah, kurasa kau benar, ayo kita pergi."

"T..tunggu, apa kalian tahu keadaan Sakura?"

"Hahaha, mau mati saja masih sempat memikirkan orang lain, dasar bodoh."

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Mereka pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Saat ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah Sakura. Mungkin aku sudah menyerah pada keadaanku. Mungkin tidak ada gunanya lagi memikirkan diriku. Tidak lama lagi semuanya akan berakhir. Mungkin di dunia ini memang tidak ada tempat untukku dan Sakura.

Tanpa aku sadari air mataku mengalir, hatiku terasa sakit. Kenapa aku menangis?  
Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti. Penutup mataku menjadi basah karenanya. Semakin aku memikirkan Sakura, hatiku semakin sakit dan air mataku mengalir semakin deras.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk bertahan sampai hari ini. Hari-hari yang penuh penyiksaan. Setiap hari aku menderita, setiap hari tubuh ini kesakitan, tapi aku tidak pernah menangis sekeras ini. Menangis karena harus berpisah denganmu selamanya.

Selama ini aku percaya, jika aku bersamamu, aku bisa tersenyum dalam nasibku yang malang ini. Kau membuatku yakin bahwa aku masih memiliki masa depan. Meskipun dari awal aku merasa tidak pantas, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meraihmu, dan kau selalu tersenyum serta mengulurkan tangan untukku.

Kini waktuku sudah habis. Aku bersyukur dalam hidupku yang singkat ini aku bertemu denganmu. Aku bisa merasakan cinta, meskipun tidak berakhir bahagia. Namun, aku masih berharap kau akan bahagia dengan orang lain. Karena itu, kau harus sembuh, Sakura…

Aku memejamkan mataku. Kurasa aku sudah ikhlas melepas segalanya. Tapi mengapa hatiku masih terasa sakit? mengapa air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir? Hati kecilku berkata bahwa aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Di saat-saat terakhir hidupku ini aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku ingin berkata bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu.

Aku mohon…, Kami-sama… izinkan aku bertemu dengannya pada kesempatan terakhirku ini. Izinkan aku menyampaikan perasaanku padanya…

Onegai…, Kami-sama…

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

Air mataku masih tidak berhenti. Tubuhku jadi terasa lelah. Kepalaku terasa semakin ringan. Aku jadi merasa kalau dunia ini berputar terlalu cepat. Tidak, kurasa memang ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar sedang terjadi. Aku merasakan tubuhku bergetar. Bukan, rasanya seluruh ruangan ini bergetar.

Ah, kepalaku terlalu sakit untuk memikirkannya. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Lama-lama semuanya hilang…

* * *

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

**To be continued…**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

* * *

**A/N: **Maaf, chapter ini pendek. Awalnya chapter 'Time of Dying' itu ingin kujadikan 1 chapter. Tapi karena di chap. sebelumnya jumlah kata-kata yang kugunakan sudah melebihi standar penulisanku yang biasanya, jadi aku jadikan 2 bagian saja.


	13. Chain 13 : Freedom?

Chapter 13 : Freedom?

* * *

**#Normal PoV#**

Semuanya sudah berakhir bagi Sasuke. Dunia ini hanyalah kegelapan yang tiada batas. Ia tidak lagi merasakan apa-apa, tidak mendengar apa-apa, dan pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah untuk bekerja. Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk menyerah. Ya, tidak semua janji bisa ditepati. Tidak semua impian bisa terwujud. Dunia ini memang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Keputusasaan kini hampir menguasai dirinya. Namun, hatinya masih berteriak menyuruhnya untuk bangkit.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku?' hati Sasuke bertanya-tanya saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak sadarkan diri. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku seperti tertindih sesuatu yang berat dan matanya masih tertutup kain. Ia sempat berpikir kalau saat ini ia sudah mati, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya walaupun baginya ini terasa seperti terkubur hidup-hidup.

Perlahan Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan tanpa ia sangka ia bisa meraih penutup mata yang menghalangi pandangannya, sinar matanya kembali dan ia bisa melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

'Apa yang telah terjadi?' Sasuke masih bertanya-tanya dalam keheningan, ia masih berpikir bahwa ia tidak lagi berada dalam dunia fana. Tapi, kegelapan ini bukanlah suatu hal yang asing, udara dingin dan lembab ini sudah terlalu sering ia rasakan. Akhirnya Sasuke tersadar bahwa ia masih berada di tempat yang sama, namun tempat itu kini telah berubah menjadi puing-puing. Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada kedua tangannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat belenggu tangannya telah putus. Beberapa inchi rantai itu masih melekat tapi itu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

'Mungkinkah ini… kesempatan bagiku? Terima kasih, Kami-sama…' Sasuke bersyukur, dalam hatinya ia bertekad untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang ia tempati, di hadapannya terbentang sebuah lorong yang panjang, di sisi kanan dan kiri banyak ruangan kosong tempat untuk menyiksa tahanan secara khusus. Sasuke terus menyusuri lorong itu. Cahaya dari luar yang masuk melalui lubang di dinding membuat tempat itu tidak segelap biasanya. Sasuke menjadi lebih mudah untuk menemukan jalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya agar ia segera bisa mengetahui kalau ada orang lain. Gerakan yang ia lakukan sangat berhati-hati, ia tidak mau tertangkap lagi, apalagi ruang yang harus ia lalui sebentar lagi adalah ruang para tahanan. Sasuke menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk mengalahkan siapa pun yang berniat untuk menghalanginya.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat banyak tahanan yang sudah tidak bernyawa, mayat mereka bergelimpangan, ruangan mereka hancur, bahkan beberapa anbu yang biasa bertugas juga menjadi korban. Tapi, Sasuke tidak melihat sosok Kotetsu dan Izumo diantara mayat-mayat itu.

Sasuke memberanikan diri mengambil rompi dan topeng anbu dari salah satu korban untuk ia gunakan sebagai penyamaran. ia juga tidak lupa mengambil kantong senjata untuk berjaga-jaga. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kebebasan. Akhirnya ia pun melewati gerbang depan penjara tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

Sakuke berhenti sejenak, udara yang biasa ia hirup terasa berbeda, bahkan langit yang ia pandang setiap hari terlihat lebih luas di dunia luar ini.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke hutan yang terbentang di depannya. Jika ia menyusuri hutan itu ke utara, ia akan sampai ke desa lain dan dapat benar-benar bebas, sedangkan ke arah selatan adalah desa kelahirannya, Konoha yang selama ini mengurungnya dari dunia luar. Sasuke bersiap, ia mengenakan rompi dan topeng anbu yang ia ambil. Raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan keraguan sedikit pun, lalu ia segera berlari ke arah selatan.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Sasuke tidak tahu lagi harus terkejut seperti apa. Konoha yang ia tuju sedang dalam keadaan kalang kabut. Sebagian rumah penduduk telah hancur dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi ular-ular besar sedang mengamuk di beberapa tempat. Para shinobi sedang berjuang mengamankan desa sementara Sasuke masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Jantung Sasuke serasa berhenti mendadak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya, "Hei! jangan diam saja, cepat bantu anbu yang lain.". Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, untunglah penyamarannya berhasil. Secepat kilat ia berlari menjauh dari pandangan orang itu. Sebisa mungkin ia harus menghindari kontak dengan orang lain.

Hati Sasuke semakin tidak tenang, dalam setiap langkah ia mendengar teriakan penduduk desa yang ketakutan. Mereka berlari mencoba menyelamatkan diri. Beberapa anak kecil yang ia lihat hanya bisa menangis di dekapan orang tuanya. Keadaan yang memilukan ini mengingatkannya pada pembantaian yang terjadi pada uchiha tujuh tahun lalu. Tapi, ini bukan saatnya untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan. Apalagi bagi seorang Uchiha yang dibenci oleh orang-orang Konoha. Sasuke terus saja berjalan sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat jalan menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Jalanan Konoha tidak banyak berubah, namun waktu tujuh tahun di penjara adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mengikis ingatannya.

Akhirnya Sasuke bisa melihat rumah sakit Konoha. Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat seekor ular raksasa mencoba menyerang bangunan itu. Ia menyimpan dalam-dalam rasa penasarannya tentang siapa yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Ia tetap fokus untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Teriakan orang-orang terdengar semakin keras. puluhan perawat dan pasien yang luka ringan berlari keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sasuke menerobos kerumunan itu dan mencoba memasuki rumah sakit. Ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak boleh ia sia-siakan.

Lantai yang ia pijak berguncang semakin keras, namun tubuh Sasuke tidak gemetar sedikitpun. Ia terus menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit sambil membaca tulisan yang terpasang di setiap pintu kamar. Sudah dua lantai yang ia lewati namun ia belum menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Kalau dipikir lagi, ada kemungkinan Danzo atau Naruto sudah menyelamatkan Sakura terlebih dahulu, namun Sasuke tidak ingin berputus asa. Di dalam hatinya ia percaya bahwa ia pasti akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

Kini Sasuke sudah sampai di lantai 4, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Kalau seseorang yang ia cari tidak ada di tempat ini maka pupus sudah harapannya. Satu persatu pintu kamar ia perhatikan dengan seksama, kebanyakan kamar sudah tak berpenghuni, sementara langit-langit rumah sakit mulai bergemeretak dan merontokkan serpihan-serpihan kerikil.

Pandangan Sasuke berhenti di sebuah pintu kamar yang masih tertutup bertuliskan "Haruno Sakura". Dengan penuh harap ia memutar gagang pintu di hadapannya.

Keyakinan Sasuke ternyata tidak sia-sia. Ia segera berlari menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri itu. Ketakutan tiba-tiba menghampirinya karena gadis itu seperti tak bernapas, namun denyut nadinya masih terasa meskipun sangat lemah.

Perasaan Sasuke kini campur aduk antara senang karena ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sakura, sedih karena orang yang ia cintai sedang sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri, dan takut akan terjadi apa-apa kalau ia ketahuan. Meskipun begitu Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya, saat ini yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Sakura. Sasuke segera menggendong gadis itu dan mencari jalan keluar sebelum ruangan yang ia tempati runtuh.

PRANGG… Kaca jendela kamar Sakura tiba-tiba pecah karena beturan ular raksasa yang ada di luar. Goncangan yang keras itu hampir menggoyahkan pijakan Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat para anbu masih berusaha untuk mengalahkan ular itu.

Sasuke mempererat dekapannya dan berlari sekuat tenaga, ia menuruni tangga dengan gesit dan memutuskan untuk melompat keluar dari lantai dua. Ia mendarat dengan sempurna di halaman samping rumah sakit. Sebentar-sebentar ia melihat keadaan Sakura dan memastikan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu Sasuke terus berlari mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman. Keributan yang sedang terjadi ini membuatnya bisa menyelinap dengan mudah. Perlahan warna langit mulai redup dan angin yang bertiup terasa semakin dingin, Sasuke mengurangi kecepatannya untuk melindungi Sakura dari udara yang berhembus. Tempat yang ia tuju sudah tidak terlalu jauh, ia tidak mungkin melupakan jalan menuju ke tempat ini meskipun tujuh atau bahkan puluhan tahun ia tidak melewatinya.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

'_Tadaima…_' Sasuke berkata dalam hati saat memasuki tempat dimana ia dan keluarganya menetap dulu. Di tempat ini tidak terdengar lagi keributan orang-orang meskipun disini masih wilayah Konoha. Rumah-rumah tak berpenghuni dan tiang-tiang lampu yang tidak menyala menjadi saksi bisu yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan Sakura. Lambang-lambang Uchiha yang terukir di dinding dan menghiasi bagian depan rumah penduduk sudah hampir tak terlihat karena ditutupi dengan coretan-coretan berwarna merah, Sasuke menjadi sedih saat melihatnya.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan kayu yang masih terlihat kokoh meskipun telah dimakan usia. Kuil Nakano, inilah tujuan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Di tempat ini ia akan aman bersama Sakura, paling tidak sampai ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Sasuke menempelkan tangannya tepat di sebuah lambang kebanggaan Uchiha yang terukir di depan sebuah pintu yang didesain khusus, hanya Uchiha yang bisa membuka pintu itu. Sasuke berkonsentrasi dan menyalurkan chakra ke telapak tangannya. Perlahan pintu di hadapannya terbuka dan ia pun masuk.

Udara lembab langsung menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Tempat ini sedikit mengingatkannya pada ruang tahanan yang tidak ingin ia datangi lagi. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah altar di bagian depan, dan beberapa kursi panjang di bagian tengah, di bagian samping terdapat dua rak besar yang berisi buku-buku dan surat gulungan yang sudah usang. Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di sebuah kursi panjang dengan hati-hati kemudian ia melepas topeng yang sedari tadi ia kenakan. Udara di ruang itu cukup dingin, ini tidak baik bagi Sakura yang sedang sakit.

Sasuke berjalan ke bagian samping untuk menyalakan lampu minyak yang cukup untuk menerangi ruangan itu meskipun dengan cahaya yang redup. Tatapannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada lipatan berwarna putih yang cukup tebal di sebuah rak. Sasuke meraihnya, benda itu ternyata adalah sebuah selimut, tidak hanya itu, bahkan sebuah bantal juga ia temukan. Cukup aneh bisa menemukan benda-benda itu di sebuah kuil. Tiba-tiba terbersit sesuatu di pikiran Sasuke, mungkin Itachi yang meletakkan barang-barang itu untuknya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dugaan itu semakin kuat saat sasuke menemukan beberapa bungkus makanan yang isinya sudah menjadi debu.

Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lagi, Sasuke segera memakaikan selimut itu pada Sakura. Wajah gadis itu terlihat pucat, Sasuke menjadi bingung, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dengan ragu ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sakura dan terasa panas, namun telapak tangan gadis itu sangat dingin. Sasuke duduk di lantai, menyampingi Sakura, ia tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu, namun rasa lelah setelah perjuangannya hari ini membuatnya terlelap tanpa ia sadari.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Beberapa jam kemudian Sasuke terbangun karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak. Dan, ternyata benar, Sakura yang terbaring di depannya mulai tersadar.

"Sakura.. Sakura.." Sasuke mencoba membangunkan sambil memegangi tangan kanan Sakura yang dingin.

Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya, tangan kirinya terangkat dan berhenti di pipi Sasuke. "S..Sasuke… A..Apa ini benar-benar kau?" ucapnya dengan suara yang lemah. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Sakura spontan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat seakan tidak ingin melepasnya lagi. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu Sasuke. Dengan canggung Sasuke merangkul gadis itu, membalas pelukannya. "Maaf, aku membawamu kesini, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi…" ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.  
"Aku selalu memikirkanmu,"  
"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke.. Hiks.." isak tangis mengiringi kalimat yang Sakura ucapkan.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura… Aku pasti akan melindungimu…" Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Sakura dalam-dalam.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. Napasnya menjadi sesak karena tangisan itu. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…, mungkin hanya perlu tidur sebentar…" ucap Sakura berbohong agar Sasuke tidak khawatir.

Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura berbohong agr ia tidak khawatir, namun ia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia pun membantu Gadis itu berbaring dan menyelimutinya. Ia hanya bisa berharap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Tidak lama kemudian Sakura tertidur, Sasuke kembali duduk di sampingnya, menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Sudah beberapa jam Sasuke berdiam diri, ia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Pikirannya juga tak kunjung mencapai jalan keluar tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia dan Sakura tidak mungkin selamanya tinggal di kuil ini. Kondisi Sakura juga masih tidak stabil, Sasuke tidak boleh gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Namun kalau ia tidak segera menemukan jalan keluar, Danzo dan shinobi Konoha pasti akan lebih dulu menemukan mereka.

Sasuke berdiri dan menarik napas panjang, ia ingin menghirup udara segar. Ia menengok ke arah Sakura yang masih terlelap lalu menuju ke sebuah pintu yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Ia membukanya perlahan agar Sakura tidak terbangun.

Di balik pintu itu adalah bagian belakang kuil Nakano. Di halaman itu berjejer puluhan batu nisan tak bernama. Beberapa kunang-kunang terlihat beterbangan menebarkan cahaya di tengah gelapnya malam. Sasuke hanya diam terpaku. Ia melangkah lebih dekat dengan tempat peristirahatan keluarganya itu. Cukup lama ia berdiri dan mengenang masa lalunya sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia membiarkan angin malam membelai rambutnya, perlahan titik-titik air menetes dari wajahnya.

DEG.. Jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, air matanya tiba-tiba berhenti saat rasa dingin yang ia rasakan di punggungnya menghilang. Ia terkejut saat seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, namun Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, perlahan perasaannya menjadi tenang.

"Kau tidak perlu bersedih sendirian lagi, Sasuke… Aku bersamamu…", sebuah suara yang lembut membuat perasaannya semakin damai. Sasuke tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata, namun jarak yang dekat telah membuat hati mereka saling bicara.

Sasuke kemudian berbalik arah, udara malam ini tidak baik bagi Sakura. Dan benar saja, wajah Sakura terlihat semakin pucat. Tidak lama kemudian tubuh gadis itu pun roboh, Sasuke dengan sigap menangkapnya, ia beberapa kali memangil nama gadis itu, namun tidak ada respon. Ia pun segera membawanya masuk dan menyelimutinya. Ia pun kembali duduk dan menjaga gadis itu dengan sepenuh hati.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

To be Continued...

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=


End file.
